Destructive Intentions
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Among Friends, Max and Liz are going to get married so the Evans took them and the gang out of Roswell for a well needed break but it isn’t meant to be. Liz was taken on holiday to forget her past...Chap 21 UPDATED! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Destructive Intentions

CATEGORY: Max/Liz, everyone is in it.

RATING: Mature/Adult

DISCLAIMER: nothing and nobody of the Roswell cast is mine except from Tammy, Jake and a few other people.

Author Note: Welcome to the second part of my story, this is the sequel to urlhttp/ Among Friends./url If you haven't read it then I advise you to read it otherwise you will be confused with most of the characters and the plot.

SUMMARY: Max and Liz are going to get married so the Evans took them and the gang out of Roswell for a well-needed break but it isn't meant to be. Liz was taken on holiday to forget her past but what happens when she bumps into a blast from the past?

Liz's life is put in danger once more but it looks like the gang might be the ones that won't survive it. Will Max and Liz ever get married and will Liz ever get over her past?

Warning: Sexual themes and violence will be in this story; warning will be given before hand.

Okay, where we left off in the last story, Liz and the gang was at home after the trial. This story, you will get to see the gang going on holiday, taking a well deserve break from their real life but it will not last long as someone becomes obsess with Liz in two ways. What ways and who is this person? Find out in this story.

POV Again.

Chapter 1

Tammy

"Tammy, move it!" a female voice shouted and I rolled my eyes, before I go any further, welcome back, we are finally going on holiday but Isabel had forgotten to pack a couple of things and guess who has to go and retrieve them? Yep, Me! Like I don't have enough on my plate.

"It's not my fault you couldn't find your flipping vibrator!" I shouted back with a smirk and, mentally, counted back from 5, right on the dot came a shrill "TAMMY!" I snickered to myself as I packed the suitcase with her 'emergency' stuff before shutting the suitcase and zipping it close. "I'm coming, hold on to your knickers." I muttered as I made my way down the hallway and smiled when I saw everyone was biting back a laugh while my dad was wincing slightly, my mother looking at me, shocked and Isabel's face turning red from embarrassment and anger, oh look, is that steam coming out of her ear? Never seen that happened before. "What? Why are you mad at me? I got your flipping suitcase." I told her, she just glared at me before grabbing the suitcase, thrusting it into Alex's hands and shoving him out of the door before following him herself and I smiled. "Man, I need to rile her up more often." I stated and Liz laughed as she walked over to me and shoved me slightly.

"You are horrible, you know that." She told me and I smiled.

"But you love me." I replied as I walked out of the house with everyone on my heels.

"I have never seen her that red in my life." Max stated, mostly to himself and I snickered.

"No wonder, after what Tammy shouted, she would be embarrassed." Liz scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Liz, you are too nice some times," I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, that is real mature." I mocked and she laughed.

"And you shouting that Isabel couldn't find her toy was mature?" she retaliated and I rolled my eyes as I got into the car.

"Come on everyone, let's get a move on so we can go on holiday!" I told them all and they all stepped into the car with the boys whooping.

"Oh yeah, the sun, the sand and the sex, we are all settled." Kyle stated and I snickered.

"Buddy, what makes you think you'll be getting any?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Well, I am sharing a room with Tess you know." He replied and I smirked.

"Actually, unless you turned gay, you will be sharing a room with Michael and Alex, mom and dad are not allowing co-ed." I told him.

"How come Max and Jake are not added in the equation?" Michael demanded and I smiled.

"Cause Max and Liz are engaged, therefore, they are allowed a room together, and me and Jake offered to pay for a room so that we can be together," I informed. "You snooze, you lose." I told them as they settled in their seats, sulking while I smirked.

Men, too easy.

Max

"Why do I get the feeling that this trip is not going to be good?" I asked from where I was sitting in the seat, we finally made it to the airport, we put our baggage through the vendor and had our tickets checked out, we were just waiting for our plane announcement to be called out.

"Maybe because the guys are acting like five year olds who are not getting their toys?" Tammy asked from where she was sitting, flicking through her magazine and the boys in questions glared at her. "Don't you glare at me, it's not my fault you just assumed that you would get sex on tap." She told them, not once looking up.

"What is it with her? She is like a freaking psychic." Michael muttered and Liz smiled.

"She's a girl, Michael." Liz told him as she leaned her head into me and rested it on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head before resting my chin on top of her head.

"Oh not again." I heard muttering from Kyle and Michael and looked at them, for some reason, they were really in a bad mood with the lot of us.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tammy demanded and I sighed, she had finally lost her temper with them.

"Nothing." Kyle muttered and Tammy scoffed.

"Right, so you just seem to be in a bad mood for no reason right?" she asked and shook her head. "You guys have been like this since Max and Liz announced their engagement, if there really isn't a problem, then you guys need to sort out your problem cause you are really grating on my nerves." She warned them.

"Boarding plane 150, passengers may go to desk 6 please to board the plane 150!" the announcer announced repeatedly.

"That's ours kids, come on." Dad stated as he got up, everyone got up and moved over to the desk, Michael and Kyle were still grumbling and in a bad mood, I didn't get it, they can't be that upset about the room arrangement can they?

We finally made it onto the plane, Tammy was still in a bad mood with the guys that she actually took their tickets out of their hands, checked the numbers before handing them back a new set of tickets.

"You guys sit there, cause I don't want you to be near any of us." Tammy told them before walking off, muttering how guys were completely idiotic.

"Thanks guys." Jake muttered to them as he followed his hot-tempered girlfriend and I shook my head as I lead Liz over to our seats.

"What did we get ourselves into?" I asked and Liz looked up at me.

"You have to admit that Tammy is right, the pair of them have been acting weird since we announced that we were going to get married." Liz admitted and I nodded.

They had been weird, I just don't want to think about why they are being weird but I swear to god, if they do anything to upset Liz or disrupt the wedding, I will be pounding them into the ground.

We managed to settle ourselves into our seats and Liz sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder, I smiled as I kissed her forehead and rested my chin on top of her head and stared out of the window, I just hoped that for once, Liz was going to get the peace that she needs.

Liz

I still can hear Tammy ranting on how people can be so selfish to try and ruin things for other people, I smiled slightly, never try and annoy her, she just finds someway to get you back and in a major way.

I was still confused why Kyle and Michael were acting like jerks, ever since Max and I announced our engagement, they have been acting weird around us and it's been driving Max up the wall, I know that. He's worried about something but he won't tell me what he is worried about. I just hope he will tell me soon.

I can't believe that I'm out of Roswell, if you had told me about a year ago that I would be engaged with Max Evans, that everyone knew my secret and still loved me and that I was pregnant and lost the baby, I would have told you, you were crazy but it happened and I'm still having a hard time believing it.

I still think about our baby, I would have been three months now and it's saddens me to know that I won't be able to carry it inside me, that Max and I would never get to see what it would have been, what it would have looked like, like if it had Max's ears or not. I know Max still thinks about the baby, sometimes I catch him looking at my stomach at times with this sad, faraway look in his eyes and it breaks my heart to see it but we're both strong and we both promise each other that we would be there for the others, no matter what.

I looked at up at him and he smiled down at me before leaning in to kiss me.

"You okay?" he whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah." I told him as I leaned in and kissed the base of his neck before sighing, inhaling his scent as I closed my eyes, he kissed my shoulder before burying his face in my neck.

Everything is going to be all right.

TBC

This is a weekly update; I know I put updates ever two to three days but not this time.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you with a new part of this either next Monday or Friday (Depends on what Time table I'm going to follow).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max

I breathed a sigh of relief when we ended up at our hotel, the atmosphere was really cold and tense as we got in the cab, Tammy was still in a bad mood with Kyle and Michael, Alex wasn't bothered about who he was sharing with, he respected the girl's decisions to share together.

"Do you think we'll survive this holiday?" Jake asked from beside me as he kept an eye on his girlfriend.

"I have no idea." I told him and he sighed.

"Do you have any idea why the guys are acting weird?" he asked. "They have been driving Tammy up the wall and you know what she is like, if she's not happy, then I'm not happy." He informed me and I nodded.

"I noticed it too." I told him, Jake loved Tammy a lot and when she wasn't happy, Jake sought out to fix whatever was making her unhappy, I do the same with Liz. " I don't have a clue why the guys are acting weird." I told him as the bellboy came over and helped us to pack our suitcase onto the golden suitcase holder.

"Whatever it is, they need to sort it out and fast cause I have a feeling that Tammy is going to be showing that she has a breaking point soon." Jake warned and I nodded, I had noticed that little sister has been under a lot of pressure, even more than holding Liz's secret and it makes me wonder what is upsetting her so much that it is pushing her near toward the edge.

We all made it into the hotel and saw that everyone was standing around the counter; my parents were receiving the card keys for our room.

"What took your guys so long?" Tammy asked as she came over to us with a smirk and I was relieved to see some of the old Tammy back. "The suitcases too heavy for you?" she teased and I laughed.

"Yeah, with all of Isabel's make up in the one suitcase, it was getting heavily to carry." I teased back and ended up with a slap to my head from Isabel.

"Cheeky." She told me with a smirk and I smiled innocently at her and she rolled her eyes as she moved over toward my dad.

"What is it with you two?" I heard Liz ask as she came up beside use. "You have been taking to riling up Isabel all day." She told us, and Tammy shrugged.

"I just realised that I had let Isabel have an easy summer." Tammy told us, and Jake laughed.

"Yeah, while giving the rest of us the dog house." He told her and she smirked.

"Don't piss me off and you'll be fine." Tammy teased as she kissed Jake's cheek before grabbing his hand and they both walked over to the counter and Liz looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Same as Tammy." I told her as I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, going without kissing her for hours kinda made me a little horny.

"Do you want to leave it for behind doors?" we heard a male voice teased and we broke apart to see Alex standing there with a smirk and to see our parents standing there, waiting.

"Sorry." Liz told them and my mom shook her head, I knew that she was still blaming god for giving her a hormonal son.

"Right guys, you are in room 19, girls, you are in Room 21, Tammy and Jake, room 17, Max and Liz, Room 22." Mom told us and I nodded as I took our key and led Liz up to our room while the other followed us, I could hear Michael and Kyle grumbling while Alex sighed and shook his head. I really had a bad feeling that Alex wasn't going to be happy today.

Liz

Max and I made it to our room, we stepped in and I gasped when I saw our surrounding, there was a balcony over looking the beach and the pool was beneath us, the bed was a queen size, it was amazing.

"Amazing isn't it?" Max asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I breathed out as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the base of my neck before looking out into the sea once more.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it, the bellboy was standing there.

"Just came to deliver your bags." He explained and Max nodded.

"Sure, just sit it on the bed." Max told him and the boy nodded as I looked out toward the beach once more. I could feel the peace washing over me and I felt safe.

I, vaguely, heard Max tip the bellboy before he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist once more, holding me close to his body. I sighed as I rested my head on his chest.

"It's peaceful." I whispered and he smiled slightly.

"At the moment." He teased and I laughed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent down and kissed me, I missed his kisses, we hadn't kissed in hours and it had made me a little grumpy, I slid one hand into his hair and held on as he took me to heaven before bringing me back down as he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily for air.

"We better unpack otherwise we'll never get it done." He reminded and I nodded as I pulled away from him and walked over to the bed.

We both started unpacking when Max finally asked me the question I know that had been burning in his mind for a long time.

"What do you think is wrong with Tammy?" Max asked and I looked up at him and sighed.

"She's feeling confused." I told him and he looked at me, so I sat down and patted the bed next to me, motioning him to sit next to me. "Tammy has been like a personally protector to me since she found out the truth, I think she is having a little hard time letting go and add in the boys being in a bad mood, I get the feeling that she knows why they are acting like this and is taking it out on everyone else cause she has no idea how to deal with it." I told him and he shook his head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea Max, I have never seen her this confused before and let me tell you; this whole situations with Michael and Kyle is not helping one bit." I told him.

"I hope it will sort itself out, I hate seeing her like this." He whispered and I nodded as I hugged him, I knew how he felt, I hated seeing Tammy looking so confused and lost, it was a difference to seeing Tammy sassy, upbeat and ready to take on the world.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" We all heard a male voice shout and we realised it was Alex, we both ran out only to bump into Tammy, Jake, Maria, Isabel and Tess. "WE DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN THAT YOU ARE NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH THE GIRLS, ALL I WANT FOR THIS HOLIDAY IS A CHANCE TO RELAX AND LET LIZ GET OVER HER TURMOIL, NOT TO HEAR YOU LOT GOING ON AND ON HOW EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING YOUR WAY!"

"Wow, I didn't even know that Alex could shout." Maria stated and I nodded in agreement, in all of our years, we've never heard Alex raise his voice at anyone.

"Guess he finally lost it." Tammy muttered as she headed back into the room.

I saw Jake sigh as he followed his girlfriend into the room and shut the door behind him, I knew that he was going to demand for answers and just hoped to god that Tammy would let him.

The girls shook their head, amazed at what just happened as they made their way back to their bedroom while I looked up at my fiancé.

"You realise that we haven't made out in hours right?" he asked and I laughed as I grabbed the lapel of his shirt and dragged him back to our room, intending to do a lot more than making out tonight.

Tammy

"Okay Tammy, tell me what is going on." I heard Jake told me from behind me and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head as he took my hand and led me over to the bed and sat us down.

"You think I haven't noticed that you have been extremely pissed off with the boys, Tammy, you've been snapping their heads off." He told me and I sighed.

"Sorry, I have just been having a bad feeling." I told him.

"What kind of bad feeling?" he asked and I looked at him.

"That they might destroy Max and Liz's relationship." I whispered and he looked confused.

"Tammy?" he asked and I sighed.

"Ever since the whole promise ring that Max gave Liz for Christmas last year, it kinda struck me that they are not as happy about Max and Liz's relationship." I explained.

"They were just annoyed that Max gave Liz something expensive." He told me and I scoffed.

"Did you hear any of the girls get on to the boys for not getting them something expensive?" I asked and his face turned to understanding.

"No." he whispered and I nodded.

"It's just, I get this feeling that they like Liz more than just a friend and are taking it out on Max." I told him before sighing. "It's stupid." I muttered and he wrapped an arm around my body and pulled me closer.

"I don't think it is, it makes sense." He explained and I looked up at him.

"But it could also mean that they feel trapped." I protested and he looked at him.

"Are you second guessing yourself?" he asked and I looked at him, puzzled. "Tam, you never second guess yourself, your gut instincts are always right." He told him and I sighed.

"I just don't know what to feel anymore." I whispered as I rested my head against his chest, tired of my feelings fighting against each other, I was tired of being confused about everything, all I ever wanted was to have peace on holiday, to be with the people I love and not worry about thing but it looks like I'm not going to get my wish.

TBC

By the way, I'm thinking of putting this up twice a week so look out on Friday if I decide to start posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz

I woke up to sunlight hitting me on the face, I smiled slightly when I felt Max's arms around my waist, holding me close as I turned around to see his sleeping face, I loved seeing him like this, his face relaxed and young rather than the stress line that usually adored his forehead when he is awake, I snuggled in closer and smiled when his arms tightened around me in reflect, I loved that he holds on to me.

I leaned up on one of my hand and stroked back the bangs that were covering his forehead; he shifted slightly, not once waking up. I smiled when he did this.

There was a slight knock at the door, I got up and pulled on my robe before heading over to the door, I opened it and saw Kyle standing there, he opened his mouth to speak but when he caught sight of what I was wearing, he narrowed his eyes.

"What were you and Max doing?" He demanded and I looked at him, confused.

"Kyle, Max is sleeping right now. We weren't doing anything." I told him and he glared.

"Whatever." He snapped before stalking off, I shook my head, wondering what the hell was going on with them, they had been acting really weird around me since the whole ordeal, I understand they feel they need to protect me but it's stupid that they are trying to protect me from Max.

I heard the door open across from me and I saw Tammy yawing as she stepped out, she looked puzzled as she looked around before rolling her eyes.

"And here's me thinking I was back in Roswell." She muttered, I laughed.

"Hey Tammy, how was your sleep?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It would have been better if Jake wasn't rumbling all night." She muttered before looking at me. "How come you're standing in the doorway?" she asked.

"Kyle knocked on the door, he was going to ask or tell me something before demanding to know what Max and I were doing then storming off." I told her and she looked at me before shaking her head.

"I'm really beginning to get fed up with those guys." She muttered as she looked back into her room then looking at me. "Let's get ready, mom and dad will be calling us for breakfast soon." She told me and I nodded as I moved back into the bedroom and shut the door.

I smiled as I moved over to Max's side of the bed and sat down before leaning down to kiss him.

He groaned slightly as he started to kiss me back, his hands wrapping themselves in my hair.

"What a wake up call." He whispered and I giggled.

"Come on sleepy head, we have breakfast." I told him as I got off the bed and headed for the shower before looking back with an eyebrow arched. "Not gonna join me?" I asked and laughed as he made a rush to get out of bed before joining me in the bathroom.

Tammy

I was suspicious when Liz told me that Kyle came to her door, I want to know what those guys are up to and I want to know now but Jake told me to wait till later, when I can get them on my own, so right now, we're all down by the hotel pool, just lounging about.

Max and Jake had a race toward the pool and were enjoying splashing the girls, causing a full blown water fight while Liz and I are laying on the lounger, just soaking up the sun while Michael and Kyle glared from the other side, I looked at them before glaring right back, causing them to shift and turn back to the pool.

"Well, what do we have here?" a male voice stated, we looked up to see a blonde male standing there, he was wearing a tight trunk and I rolled my eyes, it was obvious why he was wearing it. "Two beautiful ladies all by themselves." He stated; Liz just looked at me over her sunglasses, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement before pushing her sunglasses up.

"Not interested." I told him and he laughed.

"Oh come on babe, it's obviously you're gagging for some." He stated and I looked at Jake's butt in his shorts and smirked.

"Oh yeah, just not from you." I told him and he scoffed as he looked in my line of view.

"There's no way he'd take any notice of you." He stated and Max and Jake walked toward us.

"Hey babe." Max greeted as he sat down next to Liz and leaned in to kiss her while Jake sat at the bottom of my lounger as I pulled my feet up before resting them back on his lap.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Jake asked.

"Oh, he only said that neither of you would be interested in us and wanted us to be 'gagging' for him." Liz stated as she rested her back on the lounger once more and I smirked.

The girl was getting good, we both watched as the blonde guy paled as Max and Jake stood up.

"Really?" Max asked. "Did he happen to not notice the ring on your left hand?" Max asked and the guy flickered to Liz's left hand as she lifted it up.

"Probably, knowing how guys just tend to go for the girls they want, damn the men they're with." Liz stated as she played with her ring.

The guy gulped before looking at the guys before bolting it, I smirked as the guys sat down and I shook my head.

"Why is it every time a girl goes on holiday, every guy just assume that she is single and gagging for them?" I asked and Liz laughed while Max and Jake shook their heads at me. "What? I'm just asking!" I exclaimed.

Max

"Do we need to do this?" I heard Kyle complain and Tammy turned to face him.

"Yes." She replied shortly, I had noticed that Liz seemed a bit quiet and that Tammy seemed to be more annoyed with the guys, I had a slight feeling of what was going on but I really don't want to think about it, I mean, how can anyone think that their best friends fancied their fiancée? I shook my head, wiping the thought from my mind; there must be something more to it.

"Why?" Michael asked and Tammy stopped and turned to them, she walked over to them.

"If you don't keep your fucking mouth shut, I will glue it shut, you guys are coming shopping with us because you deserve the pain and suffering you will go through." She warned them in a low, deadly tone before taking a deep breath and pasting her smile back on her face and turned around to face the rest of us. "Let's go!" she exclaimed and walked out.

"Can I get a separate room?" I heard Alex asked my mother and she looked at him.

"Why sweetie?" she asked, she had come to love Alex like another son after he and Isabel got together.

"Michael and Kyle are driving me up the wall at night, for once I would love to be able to sleep with listening to them complain too much." He told her and she sighed.

"Sure, I'll have a talk with the hotel and we'll see about getting you a new room." My mom told him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He replied.

I felt Liz come up beside me, she linked her hand in mine and rested her chin on my shoulder, I looked down at her and smiled at how cute she looked before kissing her forehead, my eyes went over to Michael and Kyle and I saw them glaring at me, I rolled my eyes before looking back down at Liz once more.

"You ready for some shopping?" I asked and she smiled.

"You offering to carry the bags?" she asked and I smiled.

"Any time." I told her and she laughed as she tugged me along, catching up with Tammy, Jake, Alex and the rest of the girls as I looked at the boys and glared at them before looking at the rest.

"SHOPPING!" Tess, Isabel and Maria squealed and I heard Tammy groaned.

"Oh hell, why did I suggest we go with them?" she muttered to herself as she moved along and I smiled at my little sister.

We finally got a rest, we made our way into the café, Liz let out a small grunt as a man bumped into her, he just glared at her before moving on and I looked at him in confusion, he had only met her today, how the hell could he hate her?

"You okay?" I asked as I held her close to me and she nodded.

"Yeah, kinda just knocked the wind out of me." She admitted and I nodded as I helped her over to the booth where the girls, Jake and Alex were laughing together as Michael and Kyle took another booth to themselves, somehow I had a feeling that Tammy had made them sit there.

I shook my head; I was not going to think about this, this was the girls' day to have fun.

Unknown

Look at her, swanning about like she's innocent after she took Rosa's life away from her, she drove Rosa into dying and I swear that she will be avenged, Rosa didn't deserve to die but that bitch across from me is going to die one way or another and I'm going to make sure it will be by my hand.

How she could be laughing and smiling, she should be weighed down by the guilt from what she did to Rosa, one of those days, she will, she will lose the one person she loves and I'm going to make sure she suffers for it as it will be her fault, everything she touches dies and I'm going to make sure that she will understand just how dangerous she is to everyone around her, no one is safe.

I mean, look at her child; if Nancy and Jeff hadn't gotten rid of it when they had the chance, she would have killed it.

She will suffer, I will make sure of it.

TBC

Next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me.

Chapter 4

Tammy

"Let's rock and roll!" I stated as I came out of my room, wearing my short black dress, everyone looked up at me and the girls smirked as I shook my head at the guys. "Don't look so happy." I remarked, Michael and Kyle just glared at me and I sighed. I'm gonna let them know what I think of them later tonight, but right now, I need to calm down and be happy, this was going to be a fun night and I was not going to let two misguided idiots ruin our night.

"Everyone ready?" Max asked as he stood up and I nodded as we all headed over to the club that was just across from the hotel.

Once we entered, the music was already pounding away, we girls cheered as we stepped down the stairs, we all headed over to the bar when one of our favourite music started up, I laughed as I dragged a laughing Liz on to the dance floor.

Max

I watched as the girls started dancing to one of their favourite song, every since Tammy had found one of mom's old CDs, the girls had became hooked on all different sorts of music, which made it easier for Alex when doing the band cause it meant that Liz and Maria were willing to sing the oldies for a laugh.

#_Papa I know you're going to be upset/ 'Cause I was always your little girl _

_But you should know by now/I'm not a baby _

You always taught me right from wrong/I need your help, daddy please be strong 

_I may be young at heart/But I know what I'm saying _

_The one you warned be all about/The one you said I could do without _

_We're in an awful mess/And I don't mean maybe-please_# the girls decided to join in with the chorus, I smiled when I saw Alex bopping his head to the beat, I knew that he liked this song.

#_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep _

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep _

_But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby _

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._ # they sang together, I loved seeing the girls happy and jumping up and down, having fun.

#_He says that he's going to marry me/We can raise a little family _

_Maybe we'll be all right/It's a sacrifice _

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up/Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up _

_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep/Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep _

_But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby/I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see/Just how good he's been treating me _

_You'd give it some blessing right now/'Cause we are in love _

_We are in love, so please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep/Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep _

_But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby/I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._ #

"Great song." Alex stated with a nod once it finished, I laughed as we headed over to the bar to get some drinks.

"How are you liking the room to yourself?" I asked and he cracked a wide grin.

"Getting better by the minute." He told me and I shook my head, it was nice to see Alex happy and lively again instead of the bad mood he was in whenever he came out of the room he shared with Michael and Kyle.

Another rocking music came on and I looked toward Liz, I smiled when I saw her laughing as the girls dragged her back on the dance floor, she looked at me just before chorus and winked as she continued to dance sexily, I gulped as I shifted slightly without taking my eyes off her. I wonder if I could get her to give me a private show later tonight?

I turned back to the bar when I heard some screaming.

"What the hell!" female voices screamed, Alex and I looked and we saw Tess and Maria standing there, hurt was etched over their faces, we hurried over and saw Liz pulling her arms out of Michael's and Kyle's arm, I could see that they were in pain and noticed that they were slightly hopping.

"What happened?" I asked and Liz rushed over to me.

"They tried to kiss me." She whispered as she held on to me, I looked at her before looking at the guys, I heard Tammy curse behind me and Jake wrapped his arms around her.

My best friends just tried to kiss the girl I loved.

Liz

I laughed as a rocking music started up, the girls cheered as they dragged me back on the dance floor.

#_Baby, can't you see/I'm calling_

_A guy like you/Should wears a warning_

_Its dangerous/I'm falling_

_There's no escape/I can't wait_

_I need a hit/Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous/I'm loving it_

_Too high/Can't come down_

_Losing my head/Spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_ # We joined in with the chorus; I looked at Max and winked, smiling slightly as he shifted while keeping his eyes on me.

#_With a taste of your lips/I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic _

_I'm slipping under/With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you/Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do/But you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late/To give you up_

_I took a sip/From my devil's cup_

_Slowly/It's taking over me_

_Too high/Can't come down_

_It's in the air/And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips/I'm on a ride,_

_You're toxic,_

_I'm slipping under/with a taste of a poison paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you/don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do,_

_But you know that you're toxic/But you know that you're toxic!_

_Taste of your lips; I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under/With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you/Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips/I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic _

_I'm slipping under (toxic)/with a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you/Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now/With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now/I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now/With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_# I laughed as they all bumped hips with me when I felt hands on my arms, I squealed as I was yanked back and laughed, thinking it was Max when I turned around to see Michael and Kyle standing there.

"Guys?" I asked, confused, they both leaned in to kiss me when I stomped on their foot and I heard girls screaming.

"What the hell!" I turned to see Maria and Tess standing behind me and I shook my head as I felt tears well up in my eyes, I knew that the guys had been acting weird around me but I didn't think they would do anything like this.

"What happened?" I heard Max asked; I looked up before rushing into his arms, still shivering from what happened.

"They tried to kiss me." I choked out, he just tightened his hold on me as he looked at his best friends in a stunned shock and closed my eyes, some holiday this was beginning to turn out like.

We made it back to the hotel, the girls refused to look at Michael and Kyle, I never left Max's side, I was scared what the guy might do. I waited for them to say that it was just a joke but they never said anything, just stood there and Tammy finally spilled everything to me, she had a feeling that the guys liked me more than just a friend, that was why she was giving them a hard time.

Mom and dad asked us how the party went, we just told them it was fine before heading up the stairs to our room, I just ran in, I didn't want to see Michael and Kyle.

I heard door slams and I figured it was from Maria and Tess, I felt my heart break for them, I knew that Maria and Tess had fallen in love with them, I was so happy for them now the guys destroyed it, why would they be interested in me?

"YOU GUYS ARE SO SELFISH!" I heard Tammy screamed. "YOU KNOW THAT MAX IS IN LOVE WITH LIZ AND YOU GO AHEAD TO TRY AND RUIN IT!"

"WE CAN'T HELP HOW WE FEEL!" Michael shouted and I pulled the pillow over my head, not wanting to hear anymore, god, what is Max feeling?

Tammy

I felt my blood boiling each time I looked at Michael and Kyle; the pair of them are so selfish that they are willing to destroy Max and Liz's friendship with them.

"Why did you try and kiss her?" Max demanded. "You know she doesn't like you that way!" Max told them and Kyle scoffed.

"How do you know?" Kyle demanded. "How do you know that she isn't imagine that it is us that she wants whenever she is with you?" Kyle asked and I lost my temper.

"Maybe its due to the fact that she has been in love with Max ever since they met each other, maybe it due to the fact that she accepted Max proposal to marry him, maybe it because she wants to spend her entire life with Max and not with you?" I shouted at them. "Get the hell out of my sight, I don't want to see you till you've grown up and accept that you are not in love with Liz." I told them.

"You don't understand what we're feeling!" Michael shouted and I looked at him.

"Love doesn't destroy other people's love, love is where you let the person you love go to be with the person they love cause you want them to be happy, Love doesn't go around and stealing other people's love just because you decided you want them for yourself." I told them and shook my head. "You're delusional to think that Liz will leave Max for one of you." I told them before heading into my room and slamming the door, wishing to god that I was back home and had a punching bag handy.

Max

I walked into the bedroom, still shaking from what happened, my best friends tried to kiss Liz, I saw her lying on the bed, her pillow over her face as her sobs racked her body, I felt my heart break, she has went through hell with her parents and came here for a break, not for Kyle and Michael to put the moves on her.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, she pulled the pillow away and turned to face me, her face was filled with relief.

"Sorry, I thought…" she whispered and I nodded as I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked and she pulled away.

"They're your friends Max, you shouldn't have to feel like you have to choose between us." She told me and I shook my head.

"No Liz, they're the ones who came on to you, I know you never did anything." I told her and she sighed.

"Why?" she asked and I shook my head.

"They said, seeing you laid on the bed after being attacked, they realised they liked you more." I whispered, bile filling my throat and she shook her head.

"I don't want them to like me that way." She cried and I nodded.

"I know." I whispered.

Unknown

She had it coming. I bet you anything she played with those guys emotions liked she did with everyone else, making her come off as innocent like she did when she drove Rosa over the edge, she made it seem like she was the victim in everything but she isn't.

I will make the whole world see what a lying fraud she is, that she isn't as innocent as everyone think she is and she will live the rest of her life with guilt that no one will love her and for playing the victim when it was Rosa the whole time.

Count on it.

TBC

For any Michael/Kyle fans out there, Lamp trimmers and Candy fan, I swear that Michael and Kyle will redeem themselves!


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to put this up cause I noticed that some people miss chapters, I will be updating every Monday and Friday so look out for them then.

Chapter 5

Tammy

I woke up the night morning to shouting filling the hallway, I groaned as I grabbed my forehead before getting out of bed and headed toward the door, I opened it to see Alex standing there with his arms crossed, watching the scene with Isabel standing next to him.

Maria and Tess were standing in the middle, facing Michael and Kyle off while the rest of the guests watched on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Maria and Tess lost it when they saw the boys, they are finally giving in to their anger." Alex explained and I shook my head.

"The guys asked for it." I muttered.

"What is your problem?" Michael demanded.

"You tried to KISS our best friend! One that is happily engaged to the person she loves!" Maria shouted.

"She wanted it!" Kyle snapped and Tess rounded on him.

"Liz is not even interested in you, you assholes! She loves Max for fucks sake!" Tess snapped, the door opened and they saw Liz standing there, she looked up, paled when she saw the boys and slammed the door.

"Congratulation guys, you've made her scared to death." I muttered vemously to them before heading back in my room and slamming my door.

I watched as Jake jerked away, he looked around before his eyes landed on me and there was more shouting, he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, Maria and Tess decided to ditch Michael and Kyle?" he asked and I nodded. "Great holiday." He muttered before going back to sleep again.

I shook my head and went for a shower; I just hoped that today was going to be a better day.

We found ourselves at the beach sans Michael and Kyle, the girls were still in a bad mood with them and Liz was still terrified of them so we decided to give her break, Isabel and I went to our parents and begged them to take Michael and Kyle with them and they agreed, much to our relief.

Liz and I were lying on the blanket, soaking up the rays when the nightmare struck again.

"Well hello girls." A male voice stated; I looked up from where I was lying and rolled my eyes when I saw the redhead.

"Not interested, move on." I told him and Liz laughed from where she was lying next to me.

"Oh come on." The male stated and I stood up, yanked my glasses of before getting in his face.

"What part of Not Interested do you not understand?" I demanded. "We have boyfriends and we're pretty happy with them therefore not interested in going out with guys like you!" I snapped before grabbing my hair. "What is it with you guys? Just because girls are on holiday, it doesn't mean that we are desperate for you guys to start swarming around us like bees, buzz off!" I snapped, the guy ran off and I took a deep breath before placing my sunglasses on and lying down, I noticed that Liz looked at me with an impress look on her face.

"Needed to vent?" she asked and I nodded. She laughed as she laid back on the blanket once more.

Max

"Hey girls, wanna play volleyball?" I asked as I jogged up to the girls, they looked up before looking at each other and nodded.

"Sure, girls against boys?" Tammy asked as she got up and I nodded.

"Yep." I told them as I wrapped an arm around Liz's waist and we all walked over to where the net was.

"Girls and boys, Boys and Isabel – you're on the left." Tammy called out as she grabbed the ball from Jake. "Girls Serves." She called, the guys hurried over to the left side while the girls arranged themselves in the right side.

"How come I'm with boys?" Isabel asked.

"Cause it's not fair on them being three against five, now move it!" Tammy shouted.

Isabel rolled her eyes as she moved over next to the boys. "Lets Rock and Roll!" Tammy exclaimed with a smirk before she threw the ball up and served it over the net, Alex jumped up and served it back over the net only for Tess to hit it back and it hit the sand.

"Point 1 for the girls!" Tess stated as she slapped a high five with Liz as they both laughed and Jake sighed.

"We really need to stop doing Girls against Boys." He muttered and I nodded in agreement as I grabbed the ball and served it.

The girls won, which is not a surprise since Isabel didn't really do anything, I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my fiancée, she was laughing at something that Alex had told her, she smiled when I turned up and kissed her neck, she turned around and looked up at me with her brown eyes filled with happiness.

"Wanna go for a walk along the beach?" I asked as I kissed Liz and she smiled.

"Hm, yeah, I don't feel like going back to the hotel just yet." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I pulled away and wrapped an arm around her waist, she looked gorgeous in her white bikini top and white jeans, she smiled up at me as she wrapped her arm around my waist, rested her head on my shoulder and we both made our way across the beach, we watched as the sun set down, she sighed as she turned her chin on my shoulder, I smiled as I looked down at her before kissing her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered as I turned to face her, she smiled up at me, the sunset light adoring her face.

"I love you too." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips.

We both settled down on the sand and watched as the sun set down behind the ocean, turning it into a bright sea of red and we watched as the moon rose up into the sky, lightning up the ocean and the beach.

"Come on, let's get back to the motel." I whispered as we stood up and wrapped arms around our waists once more as we made our way back to the motel to spend out night together.

We arrived at the motel and made our way up the stairs only to stop when we saw a group of people hanging around the banister.

"What's going on?" I asked and Tammy turned to face me.

"Mom and dad are in the swimming pool." She told me and mouth dropped open.

"What?" I demanded.

Liz

We found ourselves leaning over the banister as we watched mom and dad stare up at us, stunned at being caught; I shook my head.

"I thought we were the ones to be caught by our parents, not the other way round?" Tammy told us and Max shook his head.

"Please tell me they are not skinny-dipping!" he exclaimed and she leaned over before rolling her eyes.

"Looks like nobody is listening you." Tammy told him before heading into her room while I shook my head. Some night we were having.

"I think I'm scarred." Max whimpered as he placed his face in his hands and I rubbed his back.

"Poor baby, come with me and I'll see what I can do about that." I told him and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I smirked as I grabbed his hand and hauled him into the bedroom, intending to make the night as curable as possible.

I laughed as Max spun me around and kissed me hard as he shut the door with his foot, he walked me backward toward the bed and leaned me down on it.

"I love you." He whispered as I nodded as he ripped my shirt off.

"I love you too." I whispered back as he trailed his lips down my neck before running his tongue over the edge of my bikini cups. "Oh god Max." I whispered out as I arched my body.

He ran his hands up my body and slip them under my back before untying my bikini, he pulled away and pulled down the straps before peeling it from my breasts, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth before flicking his tongue around it, causing me to arch my body into his mouth.

"Hm, you taste salty and sweet at the same time." He whispered as he laved his tongue up my body before kissing me once more as I reached down and pulled on his short's strings, loosening his shorts while his hands ran down and pulled my trousers off, hooking my bikini pants with it.

I smirked as I pushed him onto his back and leaned up, I smiled as I ran my hands up and down his chest before raising myself, cupping him and slumped down on him, he hissed as he arched his back while I hissed out in pleasure at the feeling of him filling me up. God, I love it when he's inside me.

His hands gripped my waist as I adjusted myself, making myself more comfortable before leaning down to kiss him, hard, on the lip then resting my hands on his chest and started raising and lowering myself on him. I could feel myself getting hot as my breath started getting heavier and faster as I started moving faster on him.

He groaned as I reared up and took a nipple into his mouth as he cupped my butt, helping me move faster and harder on him, he reached down and placed his index finger on my clit, pushing me over the edge, I threw my head back as I let out a gasp of his name, biting my bottom lip so that my scream didn't carry through the walls of this motel room, I didn't want anyone to know what we were doing.

Max grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard, making me swallow his groan as he emptied himself into me, filling me with his hot seeds.

I gasped when I felt it splashing my walls as I climaxed once more, the heat running through my body, tuning my body in pleasure, I groaned as I slumped on Max and he held me close to him before laying down on the bed.

I panted as I fell back on the bed and off Max, laying next to him on my back..

"I think I'm cured." Max panted out and I laughed as I slapped him on the chest, he smiled at me before we both turned to face the ceiling once more.

TBC

Monday


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! Really, Really, Really sorry that I haven't updated but I have an excuse! My charger blew up and left me without a laptop for an entire week! And not to mention that had to sort everything out, which also took a week.

Forgive me?

Chapter 6

Liz

"Come on!" I heard Tammy exclaimed as we made our way through the crowds, we made it to the amusement park; all the rides were huge, they were different from Roswell but what did I expect?

"Don't get lost!" I heard mom shout after us and I rolled my eyes as Max held my hand tighter, I was glad for that.

Michael and Kyle were with us because Mom and Dad made us hang out with them, I was still feeling wary around them and I was grateful to see that Tess and Maria were making attempts to make me laugh.

"Hey," Tammy started as she walked over to me; I looked at her. "Remember those two guys that hit on us?" she asked and I nodded.

"Kinda hard to forget them considering Max and Jake scared the first one off and you blew up at the other one." I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. "Well I was thinking, those guys are actually quite nice, they had broken up with their girlfriends back home and were just looking for a brief rebound." She told me and I arched my eyebrow at her, wondering and she rolled her eyes. "I apologised to the guy that I blew up and I talked to them both, so sue me." She told me and I smiled.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, Tess and Maria need someone better to treat them well than these two cavemen so, maybe we could have a little match making?" she suggested and I winced slightly.

"Tammy, you tried to match Tess and Maria up with Michael and Kyle, look what happened there." I told her and she nodded.

"I know but these guys are really nice, my gut instincts tell me that they are nice and Tess and Maria deserve to have some fun this holiday." She told me and I sighed.

"Okay, next time we see the guys, we'll see." I told her and she nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed and I shook my head as she hurried off and linked her arm with Jake, I smiled slightly when I saw him lean down and kissed her forehead.

"Having fun?" I heard Max asked and I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to get away from the motel for a little while." I told him and he smiled as he kissed my forehead before looking at something.

"Come on." He told me and he yanked my hand, I looked at him, confused as I followed hi.

I looked at the large ride and smiled when I saw the name 'The Tunnel Of Love.' I rolled my eyes as we made our way through the line and stepped on the ride. "Here we are, nice and quiet." Max told me and I laughed.

"Don't you mean nice and dark so you can have your way with me?" I asked and he smirked as he leaned down and kissed me, he slid his hands across my waist as he pulled me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer as he pushed me more toward heaven. He pulled away and kissed my neck, I let out a low moan as he kissed his way back up and took my lips back into his. God, I love his kisses.

Unknown to us, the ride had stopped and we heard someone cough. Max pulled away and looked up only to pale slightly, I turned and saw the ride hand staring at us in amusement.

"The ride has stopped, you can go again if you wish." He told us and I laughed as I grabbed Max's hand and pulled him out of the ride and we headed down the ramp and I slapped Max's chest.

"You really need to stop kissing me in public." I told him and he looked down.

"Hey, you didn't seem to mind." He teased and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously Max, we always forget where we are when we kiss." I told him and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me, causing me to roll my eyes as I kissed him back.

"Okay, break it up the pair of you." A male voice jumped in and we saw Kyle standing there, I stiffened, wondering what was going to happen.

Tammy

Ever feel like that something major is going to go wrong? I feel like that the now and I can't help but wonder just what is going to go wrong.

I looked off and saw Michael and Kyle looking around and rolled my eyes, they were not going to get anywhere near Liz, not if Max and I have anything to say about it.

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Just wondering where Max and Liz got off to." Michael stated and I smirked.

"Well, they are a couple, and they're alone, what do you think they're doing?" I asked before shaking my head. "Just stay the hell away from Liz, she has enough problems on her plate, she doesn't need to mixed up idiots annoying her." I told them before walking off with Jake behind me.

"Tammy, you really need to stop doing that." He told me and I looked at him. "Stop teasing them like that, they'll just get more aggravated and they'll just hit on Liz even more." He warned and I nodded.

"I know but god, I just want them to move on and get their own lives rather than try and destroy Liz's and Max's life!" I told him, he nodded as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and waist, holding me close to him.

"Okay, break it up the pair of you." I heard Kyle stated and turned to see him glaring at Max and Liz.

I groaned in my head and wondered what the penalty for killing someone. I walked over to them.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked.

"Liz told Max that they shouldn't kiss and he didn't listen to her, therefore forcing himself on her." Kyle stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's because Liz was teasing as she always does." I told him before looking at them; Liz was glaring at Kyle while Max had a murderous look in his eyes. "Let me guess, you guys went on a ride, ended up making out and it took the ride hand to let you know that the ride had stopped?" I asked and Liz flushed, causing me to smirk and shake my head. "The same as always." I teased and she laughed as she pulled Max over toward me and we walked off, leaving Kyle alone.

We followed Kyle as he followed the map, he looked up at our surrounding before looking back at the map before looking around again, causing me to roll my eyes, he gotten us lost.

Max

"Looks like we're lost." Kyle muttered and Tammy rolled her eyes as she stormed over to him, yanked the map out of his hands and glared at him.

"You are only with us today because mom and dad made us hang out with you." She stated in a low deadly voice.

She looked at the map while Liz rested her head on my shoulder, I shook my head at my sister; she could be deadly when she wants to be.

"Do you think he's going to live?" Liz asked me and I laughed as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Not sure." I told her and she smiled.

"I just hope we get back home in time, mom and dad will kill us if we miss dinner." She told me and I nodded.

"I know so cross fingers and knock on wood." I told her before laughing as she crossed her fingers and knocked on the bark of the tree.

Tammy looked around the wood before looking at the map before sighing and turning it around.

"How come men say that women can't read a map yet when they get lost, we're the one who knows the way out?" Tammy asked. "And while we're on that topic, how is it that men can't ask for directions?" she demanded.

"Cause they're men, can't let anything destroy their manhood." Maria retorted and Tess nodded in agreement.

"Same here, they need to prove that they are men and can do everything themselves without asking for help." Tess stated and Isabel joined in the conversation while I winced. Nothing good ever comes out of this.

We finally made it out of the wood thanks to Tammy; we could still hear Maria and Tess lay into the boys once more for annoying us.

We reached our parents and smiled at them.

"Hey kids, have a good day?" Mom asked and we just nodded.

"It was alright." I told them before we all headed up to our motel room.

Liz made her way over to the shower before looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Not going to join me?" she asked and I tripped over my boots, trying to get to the showers, she laughed as I swooped her into my arms and headed over to the showers.

We made it into the shower, the hot water sluicing down our body, I pulled away from Liz and bit back a growl of desire, I love the way how the water drips from her body, she smirked up at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down so she could kiss me.

I groaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer as I pressed her back into the wall, she groaned as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I let my arms loose and played with her breasts, I love them, I love the way how they fitted in my hand, she had complained how she felt they were a bit small and was thinking of getting them bigger, thank god I talked her out of it, she's perfect the way she is. "Max, in me now!" she groaned out, I pulled away from her slightly before sliding myself into her, she groaned when I filled her up, she pulled her head down and kissed me hard on the lips, I gripped the back of her head as I pulled out before plunging myself back into her, she bit my bottom lip before sucking on it, my other hand went down and gripped her butt as I moved harder and faster in her as I pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. "Max." she moaned out as her walls clenched around me, I gritted my teeth as I continued to move, waiting for her to go over the edge, I pulled up and watched as she threw her head back in pleasure, air panting from her mouth as she stiffened under me.

I groaned as I let go and splashed her walls before we rested on the walls, breathing heavily as she turned her head and kissed my neck. "I love you." She whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I whistled as I made my way over to the gang, Tammy looked at me with a smirk before rolling her eyes.

"Told ya you'd be singing a different tune." She teased and I rolled my eyes as I thought back to when I told her that I had kissed Liz in the backroom of the Crashdown, it's unbelievable when she is right.

"You all look smart." Mom stated before turning to me and frowning slightly when she saw Liz. "Where's Liz?" she asked. "She's looking for her necklace." I told her and she nodded. "Dinner will be soon, can you please get Liz?" mom asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I told her and made my way back up the motel stairs and walked over to our room, I looked in. "Liz?" I asked as I walked over to her when I saw her kneeling beside the bed, looking under it. She pulled her head out and looked up at me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't find Sooty, I think he got lost." Liz told me and I sighed as I helped her up.

"He'll be fine, you know what's Sooty's like; he'll come back when he's hungry." I told her and she nodded, still looking unsure, I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead before leading her out of the room for dinner, for once, we were just going to relax.

Unknown

Look at her, she is swanning about like she owns the place, that she deserves to be happy but I know better, she doesn't and I'm going to prove it to her, I smirked as I looked toward the cage with the cat hissing at me, it's back arched and tail raised, I couldn't wait to start on her nightmares and drive her toward the edge of the cliff of hell.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Michael redeems himself in this chapter; Kyle still has a long way to go Sorry.

Chapter 7

Tammy

"Are you coming in or what?" I demanded to Maria, Isabel and Tess who were all lounging about near the pool.

"Not." They replied and I rolled my eyes, we are at the water park, there were loads of rides and such, Liz is having a blast with Max chasing her, trying to get her back for pouring that bucket of water over his head. Serves him right, the guy needed to cool down a bit, I thought he was going to maul her when he saw her come out in her bikini.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "We need more girls to get payback on the guys." I told them.

"Hey!" I heard an offended shout and turned to see Alex and Jake standing behind me. "What have we done to you?" Alex demanded.

"You're here?" I asked and smirked as he sputters out a remark while Jake laughed.

"We haven't done anything to you either." Michael stated as he and Kyle stood to my side and I looked at them.

"Haven't you?" I demanded before looking up and smiled brightly when I saw the two guys that tried to hit on Liz and me. "Guys!" I greeted as I pulled myself out of the pool and hugged them. "Guys, I like you to meet my sister – Isabel and her boyfriend Alex, this is Jake, my boyfriend and these are Tess and Maria." I introduced, I heard some coughing and I turned to see Max and Liz standing behind me. "Oh, this is Max, mine and Isabel's brother and this is his fiancée Liz, I'm sure you remember her." I told them and they nodded.

I turned to look at the other two guys and scowled. "And these are Michael and Kyle, not worth mentioning really." I told them before turning to everyone else. "Gang, this is Chris,' I pointed to the redhead, 'and this is Jack, they are on holiday cause they just broke up with their girlfriends." I explained and bit back a snicker as Maria and Tess got up and walked over to them.

"Oh you poor guys, I know what you are going through." Tess told them as they walked over to the bar so that they could get some drinks and I turned back to Max and Liz with a huge grin on my face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my sister, the matchmaker." Max stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't knock it buddy, if it wasn't for me, you and Liz would still be dancing about." I told him before diving into the water, smirking at Max's splutter.

Liz

Poor Max, looks like he's not having a good time with Tammy teasing him all the time, still, gotta love a guy.

"We would so be together." I heard him muttered and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked in defence. "We would." He told me and I nodded.

"Uh, huh." Not once believing him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and I shrugged.

"You were scared as much I was." I told him as I moved over to the small waterfall as he followed me.

"No I wasn't." he rebuked and I turned around, walking backward.

"Really?" I asked. "So, what took you so long to ask me out?" I challenged and he muttered as he scratched the back of his head and I laughed. "I thought so." I told him and he growled as he hurried forward and pulled me into his arms, kissing me as hard as he could as we made our way into the waterfall.

I was grateful to see that there was no one else in the small area and gasped when Max pressed my back against the wall. He wrapped one hand in my hair, holding me close as one arm wrapped itself around my waist, holding me close to his body.

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hand, which was tangled in my hair, slid down and cupped my breast, playing with it as I bucked my hips into his.

"Jesus." Max rasped out as he pulled his lips away from mine and travelled down my neck, flicking his tongue over my sensitive spots.

"Oh Max." I gasped out as I slid on hand into his hair, holding him close when all of a sudden a male voice jumped in, breaking the moment.

"Excuse me." I heard an angry male voice and turned to see Michael standing there with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face.

I groaned as I dropped my head onto Max's chest. Will this ever end?

"What?" Max bit out, annoyed that he interrupted our time.

"I think you two have been in here too long." Michael stated and Max let me go before rounding on him.

"Yeah?" Max demanded. "Well, Liz and I are engaged remember, I think we're allowed to be alone together for as long as we want." Max snapped and Michael scoffed.

"Will you get over it Max?" he demanded.

"Get over what?" Max snapped back. "That you fancy my fiancée and tried to hit on her too many times or that you are completely destroying the one person who ever loved you? Maria!" Max snapped and Michael took a step back, I was a bit scared when I saw Max like this, I knew that this had been building up for a long time and felt guilty that he was going through this.

"Max…." Michael started and Max shook his head.

"No, I'm not finished!" Max snapped. "You say that you are in love with Liz, are you? Really?" Max asked before stepping away from me, bringing me into full view. "Can you really see yourself being with her for the rest of your life? See her being the mother to your children? Being the one that you wake up to every single morning for the rest of your life?" Max asked. "Cause I sure the hell do."

Michael just looked at me while I shifted nervously; I jumped slightly when Michael let out a small breath.

"No." he whispered and I felt tears of relief flood my eyes. "I see Maria." He admitted and Max nodded.

"See, you got mixed up what you were feeling for Maria with Liz." Max told him.

"God, I'm sorry." Michael choked out and shook his head. "When I saw Liz lying there, all I could think what if it was Maria, I guess pretending that I was in love with Liz made it easier than admit that I was in love with Maria." Michael explained and Max nodded as he walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close.

Michael closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before looking at us once more. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked and I looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can." I whispered and he nodded as he looked at Max.

Max watched him for a while with an unreadable expression on his face before coming to a decision.

"Yeah, after all I need my best man to be by my side at the wedding." He told Michael and Michael let out a laugh before coming forward and hugging us.

"What's going on here?" I heard a female voice demanded and we turned to see Tammy standing there with her arms crossed, I smiled, everything was going to be okay.

Max

"Just Michael coming to his senses." I told my baby sister and she looked at us, confused. "Michael realised that he is not in love with Liz, that he's in love with Maria." I told her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." She muttered before narrowing her eyes at Michael. "Hope this mean you will be doing a lot of grovelling to Maria, and before you say anything, flowers are so not going to do the trick." She told him. "We're gonna have to do some major shopping, so count yourself lucky that you're rich buddy." Tammy told him as she dragged him from waterfall and I turned back to my wonderful fiancée, she smiled up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her.

I smiled against her lips as I took them into mine, loving the feel of her pressed up against me.

"Max." she gasped out as she jumped up once more and wrapped her legs around my waist again as I groaned and bucked my hips into hers, I went to kiss her neck when a female voice stopped us, increasing my frustration.

"Come on, we need to get back to the motel before Mom sends out the national guards." Isabel called out and I groaned as I rested my forehead on Liz's.

"I swear the whole world is against us." I muttered and she laughed as she planted a kiss on my lips before unwinding her legs from my waist and she grabbed my hands as we made our way out of the waterfall toward the gang.

We made it back to the motel and we saw my parents sitting in the main area, having a drink and reading, mom looked up and smiled when she saw us.

"You all have a good time?" mom asked and we all nodded.

"It was fine mom, sorted out some stuff and we had the chance to relax for once." Tammy told her as we all made our way over to the stairs and made our way up the stairs. "Let get washed and changed then we'll go for dinner." Tammy informed us and well nodded in agreement.

Liz and I made it to our room.

"I'm bagging the shower first." She told me and I wriggled my eyebrow.

"Don't want to finish off what we started off earlier, do you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Later, otherwise we'll never make it to dinner." She told me before kissing me on the cheek and headed into the bathroom.

I sighed as I made my way over to our bed, I jumped on it and laid down, resting my head when all of a sudden a scream came from the bathroom, I jumped up just as the door burst opened, revealing Kyle standing in the door way, I shook my head as realisation came over me, He were standing by the door.

Alex, Michael, Jake and the girls came rushing through as I made my way into the bathroom just as Liz ran into me, tears flooding down her cheeks, I looked up and swallowed back the fear the suddenly appeared in my throat.

There was a skinned cat hanging from its tail from the curtain rail as blood dripped on the floor and there was writing on the wall.

'Die Whore' was written in blood.

Unknown

Oh this is better than ever, the look on her face when she saw that little cat hanging from it's tail is just priceless and my work is not even finished, I swear, once I've finished, she will be begging for mercy and I'm going to be the angel of death when the times comes.

Can't wait!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tammy

Liz was now huddled in Max's arms as we all sat down in the main room of the motel; tears were still, flowing steadily from her eyes.

"I can't believe it, who would do such a thing?" Isabel demanded and I just stayed quiet, I had a feeling that it had something to do with Liz's past but I couldn't figure out how it could be linked yet.

"The police are on their way, does Miss Parker need anything?" the motel manager asked mom and she shook her head.

"No." mom told him and he nodded as he walked back off.

"What I want to know is; how the hell did they get into their room." I told them and they looked at me. "Well, it's true, I mean, we have security card that allows us to get into our rooms, they don't have actually keys remember." I told them and Max sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to see what the police will say." He stated and Liz shook her head.

"Why would anyone do that?" Liz asked and Max just kissed her forehead, holding her close to him while we all had no answers.

I was going to find this sicker; you can count on it.

Max

I couldn't believe what was happening, dead cats hanging from their tails and blood writing on the walls, I feel like I'm in some horror movie only this time I had no idea how it was going to end.

Liz jumped slightly where there was a clatter and we looked over to the door to see a bellhop boy standing there.

"Hey, did anyone lose a cat?" a male voice asked, we turned to see the bellhop guy standing there, holding a black and white cat and I felt Liz sigh next to me.

"We did." I called out and the cat jumped out of the bellhop guy's arms before running over to Liz. "Hey Sooty." I told him as I stroked his head as Liz cuddled him close to her.

"You scared me." Liz whispered as she ran her hands over his body, making sure that he was safe while he licked her nose before rubbing his face against her cheek.

"Wait a minute." I heard Maria stated and we all looked at her. "If Sooty is alive, who's the cat?" Maria asked.

"We knew it wasn't Sooty, the cat was a much larger version." I explained and Liz nodded.

"I think someone is just playing a sick joke on me." Liz muttered.

"Tell me about it, Halloween is not for a while and April Fools has already past." Tammy stated and I looked at her, her fists were clenching and unclenching and I knew that she was itching to punch someone, I watched as Jake walked over and took her hand into his, calming her down.

The door opened once more, revealing the police, they looked at the Manager and he pointed to us, they walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Captain Jim Brass, I heard that there was an incident." He told mom and us nodded.

"Yes, Liz, here, went into her bathroom only to find a skinned cat hanging from it's tail and writing on the wall from blood." Mom told him and he shook his head.

"Do you have any idea who would want to do a thing like this?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, we've only been here a couple of days, there's no one we could have annoyed." Mom told him and he nodded as he took down some notes before looking at Liz.

"How about you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't got a clue." She told him as she cuddled Sooty closer to her and he nodded.

"Right, we'll send forensic up and they can check out the area." He told us and we nodded and he turned to the managed. "And I need to see the record book, this guy had to get in somehow and we need to find out how." He told him and he nodded as they walked over to the manager.

"We all need a break." Maria muttered and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, how about this, you guys go off and hang out with each other, I need some ice cream and I kinda want to catch up with the girls." Liz told me and I nodded.

"No problem," I told her, I wanted to stay with her but I knew that Liz liked to have some space. "I'll see you girls later." I told her and kissed her forehead before getting up, I saw that Kyle was about to protest but I didn't have to worry as Tammy stomped on his foot and shoved him in our direction, causing Jake and Michael to grab his arms and drag him out of the building. "Have fun girls." I told them as I waved and they waved back as we walked out.

Liz

"Ben and Jerry chocolate chip cookie batter or Ben and Jerry Pfish Food Chocolate ice cream, marshmallows, caramel and chocolate chunks?" Tammy asked as she came over with two tubs of ice cream and I smiled.

"Pfish food for me." I told her and she nodded as she threw the tub over with a spoon while she took the other, the rest of the girls had made up sundaes with hot chocolate and cherries with chocolate chips.

"So, who do you think planted the cat?" Maria asked and Tammy shot her a look.

"Will you shut up about the cat?" she demanded. "We're not here to talk about what happened, we're here just to relax for once." She stated and Maria rolled her eyes before I turned to Tess.

"So, which one of the boys are you dating?" I asked and she blushed slightly.

"Chris." She told me and I nodded.

"Nice choice, what do you think of him so far?" I asked and she shrugged as she picked at her ice cream.

"He's really nice, we have fun." She told me and I nodded.

"Good thing to have, have fun. God, if the person was boring I would be out of the relationship." Tammy stated and I laughed as I looked at her.

"Tammy, you have tons of fun enough for the entire world, I don't think anyone would ever get bored with you." I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you getting on with Max?" Maria asked and I sighed with a small smile as Tammy laughed.

"Can't you tell with her glowing practically every morning and Max whistling with a 'I got laid' look?" Tammy asked and I hit her with a pillow, not bothering to blush, she had been like this since we were kids. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she took the pillow away from me.

"Cheeky." I told her and she smirked.

"And you love me for it." She teased back.

A song came on the radio and Maria cheered as she reached over and turned it up. We all got up and started dancing along singing along.

#_I never believed in things that I couldn't see/I said if I can't feel it then how can it be _

_No, no magic could happen to me/And then I saw you _

_I couldn't believe it, you took my heart/I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself _

_What's it all about/Now I know there can be no doubt _

_You can do magic/You can have anything that you desire _

_Magic, and you know/You're the one who can put out the fire _

_You know darn well/When you cast your spell you will get your way _

_When you hypnotize with your eyes/A heart of stone can turn to clay _

_Doo, Doo, Doo ... _

_And when the rain is beating' upon the window pane And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep/Again you come to me/I hold you tight, the rain disappears _

_Who would believe it/With a word you dry my tears _

_You can do magic/You can have anything that you desire _

_Magic, and you know/You're the one who can put out the fire _

_You know darn well/When you cast your spell you will get your way _

_When you hypnotize with your eyes/A heart of stone can turn to clay _

_Doo, Doo, Doo ... _

_And If I wanted to/I could never be free _

_I never believed it was true/But now it's so clear to me _

_You can do magic/You can have anything that you desire _

_Magic, and you know/You're the one who can put out the fire _

_You know darn well/When you cast your spell you will get your way _

_When you hypnotize with your eyes/A heart of stone can turn to clay _

_Doo, Doo, Doo ... _

_You're the one who can put out the fire/You're the one who can put out the fire _

_You're the one who can put out the fire..._#

We all feel to the ground and laughed as we just relaxed the day away, I was wondering how Max was getting on with Kyle.

Max

THUMP!

I looked down from where I punched Kyle, he was holding his mouth and he spat out blood while Jake and Alex held me back, Michael shook his head.

"You were asking for it." Michael told him before walking over to the bar to get some drinks.

"You keep your words to yourself," I told Kyle as he stood up. "Liz is not interested in you and never will." I snapped.

"Believe whatever you want to believe." He told me with a smirk and walked off.

We arrived back at the motel and saw that Kyle was sitting next to the girls with an ice bag on his bruise.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over and Kyle glared at me.

"Oh look, it's the abuser." He snapped out.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Liz demanded and Kyle stood up.

"Max, here, punched me because I told him that you didn't need him hanging all over you after the scare you had." Kyle told him and Liz scoffed.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"And think about it Liz, if he can hit me cause I said that, who to say he won't hit you?" he asked and there was a loud thump, Kyle had fell back to the ground, this time clutching his eye and Liz was holding her hand.

"You keep your words to yourself, Max would never lay a hand on me." Liz snapped out and Tammy nodded, approving,

"Damn girl, your right hook is just getting better as we go along." She stated and Michael burst out laughing.

"Oh hell, do I wish I had a camera now, Kyle Valenti punched by Liz Parker!" Michael exclaimed as he bent over. "God, am I glad I came to my senses in time?" He asked before leaning against the wall, holding himself up as he laughed, causing Alex and Jake to start laughing too and the girls to roll their eyes before giving into their giggles.

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Liz's waist.

"We're gonna go up, we'll see you when you've grown up." I told them as we made our way up the stairs.

Liz stopped and turned around before kneeling down to pick up Sooty as he scampered over to us, she stood up back and rested her head on my shoulder as we continued our way up the stairs, leaving the kids laughing.

TBC

Remember, I never got the unknown person to say the cat by its actual name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max

"Come on, we're going out tonight!" I heard Tammy stated as she walked in the room, Liz just pulled the covers up to her chest before rolling her eyes.

"Hey, do you mind?" I demanded, Liz and I were lying on the bed after our lovemaking when my nutter of a sister came barrelling into our room; she turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I or did I not live with you for the last 17 years?" she asked and I muttered under my breath as I glared at him.

"What about Liz?" I asked and rolled her eyes.

"Max, Liz and I have been best friends since we were 6, so I think I'm used to her, is that alright with you…Maxie?" she asked with a smirk and Liz giggled from under her hand and I looked at her before rolling my eyes. "Ah Ha!" she called out before grabbing the black halter floor length dress that had a tie at the back, the back was bare and covered from the butt and downward. "You can wear this out tonight." Tammy told Liz.

"NO!" I shouted; causing Liz to jump slightly and Tammy to arched an eyebrow. "Erm, I mean no, Liz is not to wear that, I have another occasion in mind for her to wear that." I told Tammy.

She just looked at me before rolling her eyes and putting it back into the wardrobe and pulling out Liz's black leather trousers and a red bustier.

"Fine, she can wear them with the black boots that you, oh so graciously, bought for her." Tammy stated as she threw them on the bed before looking through the wardrobe once more.

"Now, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Your clothes, you're going out as well with the boys." She told me, not once looking at me and I shook my head.

I wonder if there's anywhere I can go that she won't follow me.

Tammy

Men! They just don't appreciate anything you do! I made my way into my bedroom only to find that Jake was lying on the bed and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Relaxing." He told me and I smirked.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I guess you didn't realise you only have 15 minutes to get ready." I told him and he bolted for the bathroom while I shook my head before grabbing my boots and pulling them on before looking in the mirror at my knee length black skirt and a red halter top.

I straightened my top when Jake came out of the bathroom, hair still wet but spiked up, he had pulled on a white shirt and dark jeans. "Nice." I stated with a nod and he laughed as he pulled me toward him.

"How about I show you just how good you look tonight when I come back?" he asked and I spun around to face him.

"Deal." I whispered before leaning into kiss him.

"Come on Tammy!" I heard a male voice shout and I glared at the door; I was going to kill Kyle one of these days, count on it.

We made our way down the stairs to see everyone was waiting, Jake moved over next to the guys and they started to walk out when I called them back.

"Rules!" I called out and everyone turned back to me. "First, there will be no hitting on any other member of the sexes, if I find out that you have broken that rule, apart from Tess and Kyle, for obvious reason, you will catch hell for it." I warned them and Max threw a look at me.

"I hardly think I'm going to go after other girls." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just keep it in mind." I told him. "Second, I swear to god, if I find out that there was fight, I will make the lot of you sleep on the couch. And Third, Kyle, say one thing about Liz to anyone tonight, you will forget about sleeping with anyone cause I will, personally remove your piece with a blunt, rusted knife and trust me, I'm in the mood for it." I warned and him took the pleasure in seeing him gulp before smiling sweetly. "Have fun guys." I told them before hooking my arm around Liz's and we both walked out, Liz just turned around and waved at them before turning to me and shaking her head.

"You really know how to scare them, don't you?" she asked and I smirked.

"I should considering I've had practices at it." I told her and she laughed.

Liz

We made our way into the club, Tammy cheered when the music blared up before grabbing me and dragging me out onto the dance floor, I couldn't help but laugh as I danced with her, she had this way of making forget everything in my life, apart from Max, god forbids if she stops teasing me about Max!

#Everybody/Rock your body

Everybody/Rock your body right,

Backstreet's back alright!

Oh my god we're back again/Brothers sisters everybody sings

Gonna bring the flavour/Show you how

Gotta a question for you/Better answer now?

Am I original/Yeah

Am I the only one/Yeah

Am I sexual/Yeah

Am I everything you need/You better rock your body now

everybody yeah/Rock your body yeah

Everybody/Rock your body right

Backstreet's back alright

Now throw your hands up in the air/And wave 'em around like you just don't care

If you wanna party let me hear you yell/Cuz we've got it going on again

Am I original/yeah

Am I the only one/Yeah

Am I sexual/Yeah

Am I everything you need/You better rock your body now

everybody yeah/Rock your body yeah

Everybody/Rock your body right

Backstreet's back alright

So everybody everywhere don't be afraid don't have no fear/Gonna tell the world

Make you understand/As long as there be music

We'll be coming back again

everybody yeah/Rock your body yeah

Everybody/Rock your body right

Backstreet's back alright

Everybody/yeah

Rock your body/yeah

Everybody/Rock your body right

Backstreet's back alright#

We laughed as we made our way over to the table where Isabel and Tess have grabbed a corner table, we settled ourselves in the seats when Maria popped up.

"Who wants drinks?" Maria asked as she came over with a large tray of drinks.

"Yay!" we all cheered.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" Tammy asked and I shrugged.

"Having a good time hopefully, let just hope that Kyle doesn't make any more smart remarks and earns himself a punch in the face…again." I told her and the girls giggled.

"I still can't believe you punch him and I was there!" Tess told me and I nodded.

"I know, tell me about it." I told her and shook my head as another music came on and Tammy smirked. "OH NO!" I exclaimed and Tammy nodded as she pulled on my hand.

"Oh we're so dancing to this!" Tammy exclaimed as she pulled me out on to the dance floor the rest of the girls laughed.

#She's into superstition/black cats and voodoo dolls

I've got a premonition/this girl's go make me fall

She's into new sensation/new kicks and candle light

she's got a new addiction/for every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off/and go dancing in the rain

she'll make you live the crazy life/and take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain

upside inside out/she's living la Vida loca

she'll push and pull you down/she's living la Vida loca

her lips are devil red/and her skins the color mocha

she will wear you out/she's living la Vida loca

living la vida loca

woke up in New York City/in a funky cheap hotel

she took my heart and she took my money/she must of slipped me a sleeping pill

she never takes the water/she makes you order French Champaign

and once you had a taste of her/you'll never be the same

she'll make you go insane

upside inside out/she's living la Vida loca

she'll push and pull you down/she's living la Vida loca

her lips are devil red/and her skins the color mocha

she will wear you out/she's living la Vida loca

living la vida loca

She'll make you take your clothes off/and go dancing in the rain

she'll make you live the crazy life/and take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain

upside inside out/she's living la Vida loca

she'll push and pull you down/she's living la Vida loca

her lips are devil red/and her skins the color mocha

she will wear you out/she's living la Vida loca

Living la Vida loca/living la vida loca#

We made our way back to the table and burst out laughing over another round of drinks.

Max

We entered the bar and made our way over to the bar when a guy came up to me.

"Congratulations, you are our 1000th customers to step through." The guy told me and nodded. "Here's a drink on the house, I hope you enjoy your stay." He told me before clapping me on the back; I looked at the bottle then back at the gang before shrugging and brought the drink up to my lips.

The gang walked off to grab some drinks, I saw Kyle dancing with a brunette and I rolled my eyes, amazing how she looked like Liz from the back but when she turned to the front, I could see that she had blue eyes, I shook my head as I continued to drink my free beer.

I took a gulp of my drink when I started to feel dizzy, I looked around and everything was beginning to blur when I saw a blonde female walk over to me with a smile on her face, she took my hand and stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She whispered and it all went black for me.

TBC

No throwing things!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Liz

Us girls found ourselves back at the motel, we were laughing over what happened at the club when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

We all looked up and saw Max acting weird, like he didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded as Jake and Alex dragged a drugged Max through the room, Michael was dragging Max's legs through while Kyle just followed them, not doing anything.

"Some guy gave him a beer, the next thing we knew that he was staggering all over the place, one of the girls tried to take him up the stairs but we intervened." Jake explained as they moved him over to the bed.

"Liz, this is bad, Max rarely gets drunk, you know that." Alex told me and I nodded, I had a gut instinct that it had nothing to do with the drink. I hurried over to the bed and lifted Max's face toward mine.

"Max, look at me Max." I stated, Max tried to focus his eyes on me and smiled drunkenly.

"There's she is, the girl I love." He slurred out and I cursed.

"Someone slipped him a drug." I told them.

"What?" Tammy demanded as she hurried over and looked at him then looked at me. "Date rape." She muttered and I nodded.

"What can we do?" Tess asked and I shook my head.

"There's nothing we can do, the drug doesn't last in the system for very long, Max will go still through the night so I need to get him to fight back the drug. Can you get me a glass of water, he'll need it." I told her and she nodded as she hurried into the kitchen and I looked at the boys. "Has he had anything to eat?" I asked them and they looked at each other, thinking before shaking their heads.

"No, we never saw him eat." Jake told me and I nodded.

"Okay, everyone needs to get out, we'll see you tomorrow." I told them and they all started to protest and I shook my head. "Trust me guys, you don't want to be here for this." I warned them and they nodded as Tess came out with some sandwiches for Max to eat once he got himself out of the drunken daze he was in and some water so he could get rid of the taste that would be in his mouth. "Thanks." I whispered to her and she nodded before leaving and shutting the door, leaving me alone with Max.

I groaned in fear before stripping myself of my jacket and straddling him, I hated the fact that I had do this but I had to. I lifted his arms and pinned them to the bed, causing Max to jerk his head and try and focus on me. "That's it Max, fight." I whispered, Max looked puzzled so I pinned his hands harder on the bed and this provoked him into trying to push his hands up, I could see that he was getting scared and I hated it but I had to. "Come on Max, fight it." I pleaded.

He started thrashing slightly, trying to get me off him while fighting to get his hands freed but I refused to let go, I needed to get the drug out of his system as soon as possible so that he was alert to what was happening around him.

He whimpered slightly as I pressed his hands harder onto the mattress when he all of a sudden thrusted his hips upward, causing me to fall onto my side as I landed on the bed, I watched as Max turned on his side and promptly was sick into the bucket that I had brought through, I rubbed his back as he was sick, his colour was pale and he looked shattered as he turned onto his back while I grabbed the towel and wiped his mouth while he closed his eyes slightly, breathing deeply.

I stroked his hair while watching him, making sure that he was okay, he sighed before opening his eyes and they landed on me, I could see that he was still slightly fuzzy as his eyes was still slightly glazed over. "Max, you okay?" I asked.

"What's that taste in my mouth?" he asked and I sighed.

"You threw up the drug that was in your system, here, drink some of this." I told him as I lifted the glass and held it up to his mouth, he took some sip before I set down the glass and held up a sandwich. "You need to eat, give your stomach something else to focus on rather than the drug." I told him, he grimaced and I shook my head. "You have to eat, even if it just half of It." I told him and he nodded as he took the sandwich and chewed gently, trying not to through up while I thought, what would have happened if the boys hadn't intervened when the girl was trying to take him upstairs?

Tammy

"What the hell happened at that party?" I demanded to the guys.

"When we entered, a guy walked over to Max and told him that he was their 1000th customers and because of that, Max got a free beer, we didn't think anything of at it at the time, after that, he got weird, he seemed dizzy when all of a sudden this blonde walked over to him and said something to him, she took his arm and was about to led him up the stairs to the management's office, well you get the rest, we intervened and brought Max straight here, he spent the entire ride telling us how much he loved up and all that." Michael explained and I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Okay, we can safely say that someone wanted Max to be spiked and it was all planned, the one thing I want to know is, how the hell did that guy knew Max was going to be at that club?" I asked before shaking my head.

"Someone is really after Liz aren't they?" Isabel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it because the cat is directed at Liz considering Liz is the one who has Sooty, they must have went for Max because he linked to Liz." I told them.

"They could be after Max." Kyle piped up. "He's the one who gave Liz the cat and he's the one who got drugged, we gotta get Liz away from him, he's a danger!" Kyle snapped as he moved over to the bedroom door but I stepped in his way.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed to him.

"Tammy." He snapped.

"Max is not a danger to Liz, the only person right now is a danger to Liz is you." I told him and he scoffed.

"Like hell." He snapped and I looked at him.

"Why do you want Liz?" I asked and he looked at me. "Seriously, why do you want Liz? The last time I heard you were pretty much in love with Tess now you're chasing Liz, no offence to Liz and I seriously doubt she will be, I don't think she is really your type." I told him.

"I love her." Kyle hissed out.

"Really?" I shot back at him. "Or are you in love with the idea of her?" I asked.

"What the fucks are you on?" Kyle snapped. "Why is it so hard to believe that I actually love Liz, more than that prick, who I may remind you, was more than willing to sleep with that blonde." He spat at me but I refused to back down.

"Yeah because he was under the effects of the drugs and I'm willing to bet anything that you were more than willing to let him be raped." I spat at him, he just held my gaze while the others shifted slightly and I knew I was right, I scoffed. "You have got to be the most pathetic man I have ever met in my entire life." I told him, he just glared at me before storming off to his room. "Right, I want answers and I want them now!" I told them and they all nodded as they sighed.

TBC

Sorry that it was short, but I promise I will update more regularly this time, I think I might be putting it up on a Wednesday night as well, but we'll see.

What did you guys think?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Back! And thank the lord for that! I now have a computer and a laptop so if one thing goes wrong, I'll have a back up waiting for me, so cross your fingers and knock on wood that both of them don't crack down on me. Plus, I have finally finished this story; I wanted to get it done just in case I got a mind block so be happy!

Back to the story: Here's a recap on what happened: Max and Liz and co goes on holiday to help Liz get over her ordeal of what happened back in Roswell but it seems like that Fate is not finish with her yet as she is being stalked, first she gets a dead cat hanging from it's tail in the bathroom now her boyfriend has been drugged and nearly been raped, thanks to his best friends getting there in time but its not over yet plus add in the fact that Kyle seems to be a little obsess with Liz.

Chapter 11

Max

I woke up the next morning to sunlight shining on my face and groaned as I turned on my other side, I saw that Liz was missing and bolted up. Everything last night was a blank, I remember having a drink and feeling dizzy then this blonde coming over to me and telling me that she was going to take care of me. I looked around and sighed in relief when I realised that I was back in my motel room but could have I brought her here?

The bathroom door opened and I looked to see Liz stepping out and the relief swam right through, almost making me pass out from the intensity of it.

"Hey, you're awake," Liz greeted as she sat down next to me.

"What happened to me?" I asked and she sighed.

"Someone drugged your drink last night, Tammy thinks it might be the person who hung the cat up," Liz explained and I shook my head.

"Drugged?" I asked and she nodded.

"Date rape, the guys told me that they intervened before a blonde could take you up the stairs," she explained and I shook my head once more, shock numbing my brain.

"Why would they drug me?" I asked.

"We talked about it last night, we think it might have something to do with my past, apparently this person is trying to get back at me for something, so by using you by drugging, they would be hurting me," she explained and I looked at her.

"Who on earth would want to hurt you?" I demanded. "Your parents are in jail and there was no way they would have found out about us coming here!" I exclaimed and she nodded.

"I know," she told me. "Come on, you better have a shower, you'll feel better," she told me and I nodded as I got up and made my way over to the shower, wondering what was going to happen next.

Liz

God, Max looks so confused, I can't understand it either, I don't get why someone would want to do this to me, what have I ever done? I got up and made my way over to the balcony where I looked out over at the beach and such, I couldn't understand why this was happening to us, all we ever wanted was to come on holiday so we could get a break but it seems like it wasn't going to happen, someone didn't want it to happen. Was I meant to suffer like this?

I made my way back into the bedroom and walked over to my closet so I could grab some clothes to put on, I set them on the bed and made my way over to the dresser to grab some underwear when there was a knock at the door and I opened it only to see a parcel sitting on the floor, puzzled I picked up and looked at the tag, it had my name on it and I opened it to see a gold ring sitting in it, I looked at it, puzzled. Max knows I love white gold or silver, I never really liked gold and I looked around. There was no way that Kyle would give this to me either, he knows I don't like gold and he hasn't been giving me gifts either.

"Liz?" I heard Max asked and I turned around and showed him the box.

"Someone gave me a ring," I told him and he looked at it, puzzled.

"Have a look to see if someone left a note," he told me and I looked around and felt a note under the cotton, I picked it up and unfolded it.

"You'll be mine soon," I stated and my face paled when it hit me, someone is sending me gifts.

Tammy

Okay, this is getting curious and curious as we go along, first Liz gets threatening messages like the cat and Max getting drugged now all of a sudden she is getting gifts.

A memory came back to me and it hit me, sometime stalkers who are intent getting on revenge can sometimes turn to love; this stalker is now falling for Liz or at least an image of Liz.

Jake came into the room and looked at me.

"Are you going to get ready? We have dinner to get to; your mother wants us to go out for the night," He explained and I nodded as I headed into the bathroom to get ready while I sorted out my thoughts.

We all sat down at the table for our dinner, I looked around and I could see that Liz was slightly nervous, it was understandable considering what she is going through, I just wished I knew who was after her, it just didn't make sense.

"So, are we going to order or what?" Kyle asked and I glared at him.

"Give us a minute to actually look over the menu," Alex told him and he scoffed as he looked over the menu as everyone else look at us.

"Who do you think is after Liz?" Jake asked and Liz looked at him, she was puzzled as everyone else, there was nothing she could have done during her past that could have provoked this but I knew better, it only takes a minute for this to happen.

"No one knows, all we can do is keep our eyes peels and hope that we can catch this person soon," I told them and Maria sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Mari asked and none of us answered.

Unknown

My sweet dear Rosa, how could I have been so stupid, I should have know it was her from the beginning, those people have brainwashed her and her parents were also brained washed into thinking she had died, those people have made Rosa so confused that she doesn't know who she is, but I swear, I will help her know who she is and those people will live to regret changing my Rosa.

TBC

Told you that the thoughts would change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tammy

"Why are we going on this tour anyway?" I heard Maria asked from behind me and I turned around to face her from where I was sitting on the bus.

"Because we are tourist?" I asked and she stuck her tongue out at me before rolling her eyes as I laughed. "Because we needed to get out of that motel before I screamed."

"And Max wanted to see the buildings," Liz told her from where she was sitting next to Max. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, a bunch of boring buildings," I muttered and Liz shrugged.

"They'll be fine," Liz told me and I shrugged as I turned back to the front before smirking as I got up and made myself comfortable in the seat behind Max, causing him to look at me.

"What are you doing now, nutter?" he asked and I arched my brow.

"Excuse me, just making myself comfortable," I told him and he let out a snort of disbelief.

"Couldn't make yourself comfortable over at your own seats?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope," I told him before flicking my magazine up and ignored him.

Max

This has got to be the most annoying day ever; Maria and Michael were either throwing glares or hot glances. Tess and Kyle…don't get me started and my sister is really trying to get under my skin.

"Will you quit it!" I snapped and turned around to face her after she flicked my ear once more.

"Oh come on Maxie!" she whined. "I'm bored," she told me and I glared at her.

"Then annoy someone else, leave me alone," I told her and she rolled her eyes and pulled out her cd player and pressed play, nodding her head to the music, I turned back to the front only to glare at Liz when she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Don't even think about it," I told her and she nodded as she turned to the window and looked out of it while Jake was sniggering behind me. "Why is it Tammy has to annoy me?" I asked.

"Because you got off easy over the year," she replied and I turned around to see her smirking as she closed her eyes, her foot moving to the beat when all of a sudden, it happened.

There was a clunk and all of a sudden, one side of the bus tipped.

"What the hell?" Maria asked.

"Blow out Tyre," Tammy stated in a bored tone as she picked up her bag and walked off the bus, moving her hips to the beat of the music and I shook my head and looked out of the window and rolled my eyes at the sight.

"Just our luck," I muttered as I stared at the haunted building before shrugging. "Come on, let's have a look around."

Liz

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Tess muttered as she moved closer to the door and stared at the building with a sense of fear in her voice.

"It'll be fun," Tammy replied as she stepped over to the door and went to open it when all of a sudden it creaked open, causing Maria to jump.

"That's just too freaky," Maria muttered and Tammy smiled.

"I thought it was cool," she told us before stepping into the house and Max groaned from behind me.

"Tell me again, why did I have to get a sister who's practically fearless?" he asked and I shrugged.

"That's what you get," I told him and he glared at me as he took my hand and we both followed the rest into the building.

"Still not fun," Max stated and I laughed as we looked around the building, it was the creepy place which you would expect, white sheets covering everything, dust-layering top of the sheets.

"This is way too cool!" Tammy exclaimed as she swung her torch back and forth and I had to take a double look when I saw the torch.

"Where the hell did you get that torch from?" Kyle demanded and Tammy looked at him.

"My back pack, is that alright with you?" she asked and he shook his head in disbelief.

"How the hell do you know what to bring?" he asked and Tammy shrugged.

"Like the girls' scouts, always be prepared," she told him and Kyle snorted.

"You were never in the girls scouts," he replied and she shrugged.

"Still the same thing when you grow up with Max as your brother," she replied and I giggled behind my hand while Max looked at her.

"Hey!" he shouted in offence and she looked at him.

"It's true!" she protested in defence with a shrug. "I'm looking upstairs, you always get better things," she told them and Maria grabbed her arm.

"Are you kidding?" she demanded. "Everyone knows that if you go upstairs, you are more likely to be killed off!" she told her and Tammy looked at her like she had lost it.

"Chill Maria, it's not a film," she told Maria and Maria shook her head.

"Still applies to reality," Maria told her and Tammy shrugged.

"I'll be fine, I grew up with Max," she informed and I shook my head while biting my bottom lip, trying to keep my laugher at bay.

Michael, Alex, Kyle and Jake didn't even bother while Max glared at his little sister.

"Count on payback," Max told her and Tammy saluted.

"Wouldn't have expected any other," she replied before making her way up the stairs and Max groaned as he shook his head.

"Shoot me right now," he muttered as he made his way into what looked like the dinning room while I saw the library.

I stepped into the library and gasped when I saw all the books, there were shelves reaching all the way to the ceilings and I shook my head. I couldn't understand why anyone would abandon a place like this; it was amazing. I could stay in this library for months!

I looked around once more before leaving the room and bumped into Maria, who let out a shriek before slapping my arm.

"Will you stop that!" she exclaimed and I looked at her.

"I've only done this once!" I told her and she rolled her eyes as she linked her arm in mine and we both walked around the castle.

"Figures Tammy would make us come to a place like this," she muttered and I laughed.

"Hey, I wanted to ask, how is it going with you and Michael?" I asked and she looked at me before sighing.

"Alright," she told me and I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "I love him Liz, you know that," she told me and I nodded. "But I am a little wary." I nodded in understanding.

"If it was me, I would be the same but Michael really loves you, sometimes it easier to deny your love instead of confronting it," I told her and she looked at me.

"Is that what you did with your feelings for Max?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I love Max so much that it hurts, it didn't help that my parents were beating me up, I was petrified that he would agree with my parents and turn his back on me," I admitted and Maria rolled her eyes.

"The day Max turned his back on you is the day when the devil comes on to earth complaining that Hell has frozen over and the whole world had come to an end, so I don't see that happening," she told me and I laughed.

"I know but let me tell you something, fear is a pretty strong emotion, it can override any other emotion," I told her and she nodded as she rested her head on my shoulder, I rested my head on her head and we moved closer to the guys when all of a sudden there was a noise.

"Hi ya!" a voice came from up the stairs then there was a scream and a loud thud. All I could think was that Tammy was up the stairs!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max

"I HATE HOSPITAL!" Tammy exclaimed as she pushed the doctor away. "I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

"Tammy..." Liz started and Tammy shook her head.

"No seriously, I'm fine, I'm not the one who fell down the stairs." Tammy told us and we all looked at her.

"WHAT!" we all asked and she nodded.

"That what I was trying to tell you, I never fell down the stairs, someone tried to attack me but I gave them a high kick and they fell down the stairs, I ran down the stairs to see who it was but you guys caught me and I never had the chance." Tammy explained.

"So, it could have been the person stalking Liz?" I asked and she nodded.

"Has to be, no one else is going to attack me just cause I got closer to Liz's stalker." She told me and I swore.

"I don't get it, who would go after Liz, I mean, her parents are locked up right?" Kyle asked and we all nodded. "Rosa is dead so it's unlikely it's a ghost, James doesn't know where we are let alone Pam, so who does that leave?" Kyle asked.

"Could it be someone who is after one of us, we just assumed it was Liz because of the cat, but the stalker could be targeting us all, attacking Tammy, drugging Max, scaring Liz," Maria told them and Liz looked at her.

"Who would go after your all?" she asked. "You haven't exactly annoyed anyone this much," Liz reminded and Tammy nodded.

"Though I wouldn't be surprise about Tammy," I stated and ended up getting a glare for my troubles as Tammy glared at me. "I'm just saying!" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't," she muttered. "It's Liz, I just get this feeling that Liz's danger isn't over yet, with her parents and now this stalker, I have a feeling it's the same thing," Tammy stated.

"Hey, what about the 'boyfriend' Rosa had, does anyone actually know who he is?" Isabel asked.

"Nope, I never met Rosa's boyfriend," Liz told them.

"Didn't he have like blonde hair?" Kyle asked. "I remembered some guys talking about Rosa being with some guy, Marty, Matty?" Kyle murmured out looking around till his eyes landed on. "Martin!" he blurted out and rolled his eyes. "Figures I would forget the second name," he muttered.

"Martin?" Tess asked and Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't remember the last name, it was ages since I've heard it," Kyle admitted and everyone nodded.

Kyle turned to us and sighed. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" he asked, I felt Liz tense up as she squeezed my hand a little tighter, I felt wary but I wanted to know what he had to say.

"Okay," I told him and he led the way out of the hospital. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologise," he told us and Liz looked at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"For perusing you, I'm not in love with you," he admitted and I watched as Liz's eyes closed with relief.

"What made you realise that?" I asked and he turned to me.

"Tammy, believe it or not, when I heard the attack, all I could think what if it was Tess who went up those stairs, she wouldn't have been able to fight off the attacker like Tammy and it scared me to the bone," he explained and I nodded.

"You do realise that Tess is not going to take you right back, that you'll need to work for it?" Liz told him and he nodded.

"I know and she's worth it," Kyle told him before leaving us alone.

I turned to Liz and she threw herself into my arms.

"Thank god," she muttered from my chest and I nodded as I hugged her hard, I knew what she was talking about, she was glad that Michael and Kyle had finally realised their feel feelings and that Tammy was alright.

Liz

"Come on, we better go and see Tammy again," I told him and he nodded as he kissed my forehead, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we stepped into the room only to see the police standing off in a distance and a man talking to Tammy.

"What's going on?" Max asked Tess.

"Diane phoned the police, she wants to know who tried to attack Tammy," she explained and we nodded as moved closer to the brunette guy who was talking to Tammy.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"I kicked him and he fell down the stairs, but he was gone before I got there," she explained and he nodded.

"Do you have any idea who may want to attack you?" he asked.

"Liz's stalker," Tammy replied and looked at me. "Everything okay?" she asked and I nodded with a smile.

"He came to his senses," I told him and she sighed with relief.

"Thank God," she muttered before looking at the policeman.

"Stalker?" he asked and she nodded.

"Liz has been the victim of the cat killer joke in the bathroom and the whole presents things," Tammy explained and his face cleared with understanding.

"Oh yes," he remembered before looking at me, I felt a chill go down my back when we locked eyes and I moved closer to Max, wanting to get warm.

Max wrapped his arms around my body, holding me close and I let one hand link with his as the guy turned back to Tammy. "Do you have a name for the stalker?" he asked.

"We think it might be Liz's eldest sister, Rosa's boyfriend, she died a couple of years ago and some people said that the guy hadn't really got over it," Tammy explained.

"Name," he asked.

"Martin," Kyle jumped in.

"So you think it's a Martin who is stalking Liz?" the policeman asked.

"No, it's a guess," Tammy told him and shrugged. "We have no idea who would be stalking Liz so that's why we are telling you our guess so you can find out."

"Right," he informed and Tammy looked at him.

"I never did get your name," she told him and he looked at her, startled.

"Oh, I'm Ron, Ron Chapshaw," he introduced and she nodded, still looking at him, I looked at her but she shook her head at me.

"Okay," Captain Jim stated as he moved over to us. "We have transferred you to another motel, it turns out the stalker had put spy cameras in your room," he told us and I felt the blood rushing from my face.

"WHAT?" Max demanded. "Where?"

"The bathroom, just over the shower, in the bedroom, it was in the TV and one was over the bed," he explained and I turned to Max, he turned to me and we both knew we were thinking the same thing, he had been watching us while we made love.

I shivered, what was something private between us has now been tainted; this stalker had used it for their own pleasure.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled out before bolting for the bathroom, leaving everyone behind.

Tammy

"Okay, I want you to catch this sicker and I want you to do it now!" I told them and Jim shook his head.

"We can't, this guy used the master key to get into their room, he copied the managers one and took it with him," he explained and I sighed as I rested my head in my hands. This was going from bad to worse and I have a feeling that it's going to get even worst.

"Max, go and check on Liz," I told him and he nodded and headed into the girl's toilet and I turned to the Captain. "What were the camera like?" I asked and he paled slightly.

"Video," he told me and I cursed.

"Fucker," I hissed out as I punched the wall. "He's been taping them, its alright if it was a flipping camera that just shoots but video," I shook my head. "Find this guy before I do or I'm warning you, if I get to him first, there is not going to be anything to fill a body bag," I warned him, he started to protest when my dad spoke up.

"Trust her on this, just do it," dad whispered to him and he nodded before tipping his head and he walked off with the other policeman – Ron. I narrowed my eyes at him, there was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it.

"So, what do we do?" Kyle asked as everyone turned to me.

"When we move to the new motel, you guys will sweep every room that we are sleeping in and made sure there is nothing like this again," I told them and they nodded.

Max and Liz came out and looked at us.

"What?" Liz asked and I shook my head and pasted a smile on my face.

"Nothing, just can't wait to get out of this hospital and into a nice pool," I told them and mom rounded on me.

"You are going no where near the pool with that cast," she told me and I rolled my eyes, glad to see that Max and Liz was looking a bit more better, it just resolved my vow, I was going to get this guy.

TBC

Remember when Liz found the cat and the unknown person knew what her reaction was, you just got the answer to how they knew.

Can you please leave reviews? i know people are reading this story, i would really love to hear your thoughts on this! Pretty please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tammy

I sighed as I sat at the lounger, looking at the sparkling pool; Liz was on the lounger next to me.

"Hey, where are the guys?" she asked.

"Checking out the rooms," I told her and she nodded.

"Do you think Tess/Kyle, Maria/Michael will get back together?" she asked I looked at her.

"Yes, I do. It will take a while for the boys to gain the girls trust back but I have no doubt that they will get back together, now that they know why the guys turned away from them," I told her and she nodded.

"Do you have the stuff for the wedding?" Isabel asked as she made her way over to us and Liz nodded as she picked up the bag and sat at the end of her lounger, Isabel opened the bag and went through it, taking out the papers of notes and dresses and such and the girls went over them.

"Do you think we'll live?" I asked and she laughed as she looked at me.

"Come on Tammy, they're not that dangerous," she told me.

"Uh huh," I replied before looking at the girls and picked up one of the magazine, whatever you want to believe I thought to myself.

Liz

I could hear the girls arguing over the dress, I looked at Tammy, who was looking bored as she flicked through a magazine.

"How about that one?" she asked as she showed a picture of a bridal dress, I looked at it and wrinkled my nose.

"No," I told her and she sighed.

"We've looked through all the magazines they have and you didn't like any of the dresses," she told me and I nodded.

"I know, I'm just looking for the dress I want," told her and she nodded.

"Hey, your wedding is easy, you know what you want, it's just the dress; they're wedding? I don't even want to know," she told me as she pointed toward the girls and I nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with you on that one," I admitted and she nodded.

"Come on, there has to be a dress that you like!" Tammy exclaimed as she flicked through another magazine till one caught her eyes, she turned it to me. "How about this one?" I looked at it and my eyes brightened.

"Yes! That's it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the magazine and I watched Tammy fell back on the lounger.

"Thank the lord for that," she muttered as she looked at the sky above, I smiled as I watched her before looking at the other girls and rolled my eyes before storming over to them, I picked out the colour chart.

"This is the colour you are going to be wearing, modify the dress to your own desire," I told them as I held out the colour and they grabbed it and started arguing over how they were going design their dress and I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to Tammy. "I can't win!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

Max

"No cameras in any of the rooms," Kyle reported as he came out of the last bedroom and Alex nodded in agreement.

"I even used the camera sensor, they haven't picked up on any except the security cameras," Alex told me and I nodded in relief.

"At least there's something we can relax about," I told him and Jake snorted as we looked at him.

"Tammy will make you check the room every day while we're here," he reminded and I groaned.

"I suppose having an paranoid sister is a good thing," I muttered and Alex nodded.

"How is Liz?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Scared, the fact that there were cameras…" I trailed off and they nodded.

"I just wished we though to look for the cameras in the first place, there had to be a way how the stalker knew about the cat," Kyle pointed out and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we had everything else on top of us so it just slipped our mind," I admitted and they nodded.

"Yeah, it's just not fair on Liz though, she is getting the brunt of it, we're the one who are getting hurt just to get through to her and that's not fair on her," Michael stated and I scoffed.

"I hate to see what the guy will be like when Tammy catches up with them," I told them and smiled.

"But you gotta love it when she gets like this, I love it when she starts kicking asses, makes me glad that she's on our side," Kyle pointed out and Jake let out an amen.

"Let just hope that the wedding will go smoothly," Alex stated and we all nodded as we headed out toward the pool.

Unknown

She is looking more and more like Rosa than ever, my heart just fills with joy whenever I see her but it also fills with pain when I know she is being led astray by that man and his group of friends, they are making her think she is Liz when she isn't, she is my Rosa and she belongs to no one but me, count on it.

TBC

Sorry that it was short. I would really like reviews please.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tammy

I felt my bed bouncing and I woke up straight away only to fall of the bed with laugher following it, I looked over at my bed and saw Liz kneeling there, her eyes bright with excitement and she was glowing, I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Liz, it's five!" I exclaimed and she shook her head, still excited.

"It's my wedding!" she exclaimed before getting up on the bed and bouncing once more and I had to smile at the sight, there she was in her p.j. Bouncing like a five year old at Christmas.

"Still five in the morning," I told her and she laughed as she fell on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, I managed to get off the floor and I laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling too.

"I have been waiting for this moment for practically my entire life and now it's here, I can hardly stop jumping," she told me and I laughed.

"I can see that," I told her and she nudged me.

"Seriously, Tammy, I want to thank you," she told me and I looked at her. "You have been there for me when no one else has been, you saved my life on more than one occasion, you know how to make me laugh and forget the entire world, even if it's just for a moment," she told me and I grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that Max does a good job," I told her and she rolled her eyes in amusement. "Hey, you do the same thing to me," I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know but if it wasn't for you, I have no idea where I would be right now," she told me and I sighed.

"You are just determined to make me cry aren't you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Like hell we can make you cry, you are too tough for that," Liz told me before hugging me. "Thanks for being the best sister and best friend a girl could ever have," she told me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks for making my brother happy," I told her and she giggled as she pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure it's mutual," she told me and I laughed too.

"Okay, lets go and wake up all the other girls!" I told them and we both hurried off the bed and headed into the other girl's rooms to wait them up.

Max

I smiled as I watched the guys sitting around watching TV, my dad was sitting next to me and he turned to Max.

"I'm proud of you," dad told me and I looked at him.

"Dad?" I asked and he smiled.

"You are the son I have ever wanted, you really do make me proud, especially the way you treat Liz. Especially after when we found out the truth about what was really going on with her. You didn't turn your back on her like any other male would have done," he told me and I shook my head.

"I love her," I told him and he nodded.

"I know and you can see it pretty well that she loves you too, that's why I'm proud of you, you fell for the best girl your mother could ever love, you do realise that mothers aren't really suppose to like the girls your son go out with," he told me and I nodded with a smile. "So count it as a blessing that your mother loves Liz too. So make me proud again and marry the woman you love and happy her happy," he told me before clapping a hand on my shoulder and walking off, leaving me happy. My dad and I are not really close but to know that he is proud of me makes me happy.

I turned back to the guys and smiled once more, I was finally getting married.

"Okay guys, let's get ready," I told them and they all cheered as they got up and we all fought for the bathroom, I smiled at the sight; at least some things never change.

We finally made it to the chapel. The guys were pacing nervously and Alex smirked.

"Gee, are we doing this the wrong way or what?" he asked and we all looked at him. "Isn't it suppose to be the groom that nervous?" he asked and I laughed as I hit him on the shoulder, the door opened and we turned to see Tammy standing there in her pink dress.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked with a bright smile and the guys nodded as they left, she turned to me and winked. "Time to meet the girl of you dreams and turn her into the woman of your life," she told me and laughed as I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for everything," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone going to try and make me cry?" she asked and I looked at her, curiously and she shook her head. "Never mind," she told me and I nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for getting Liz and I together, if it wasn't for you, well I have a feeling that Liz and I would still be fighting our feelings," I admitted and she smiled.

"No prob big bro, just make her happy," she told me and I nodded.

"Shall We?" I asked as I held out my arm and she smiled as she placed her arm through mine.

"We shall," she told me and we both left the room and made our way into the main part of the chapel, ready to marry the one woman I've ever loved.

Unknown

She looks gorgeous in her white dress, her hair was piled up on top of her head, her smile was bright as she fingered the band on her finger, I sneered in disgust, she deserves a better ring than that one and I intend to be the one to put it on her finger, I moved closer to her, careful to keep my footsteps light.

Liz

I looked around the room before looking down at my dress and I smiled, it was time. I was going to marry Max and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I could feel the excitement bubble up inside of me.

She will marry no one but me.

I gasped when I felt a cloth cover my mouth, I struggled but the scent of the cloth soon overwhelmed me and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head, dragging me down into darkness.

She's mine and I will make her see that.

TBC

No throwing things!

Sorry that it was short, and did you honestly think I would give them an easy wedding?

Please review, it doesn't take long just to let me know what you thought please.


	16. Chapter 16

You will find something out about Tammy in this part, it will be explained later.

Chapter 16

Liz

I woke up, my head felt woozy and my stomach felt like I was going to be sick, I looked around only to see that I was surrounded by darkness. My heart clenched when I remembered what happened, I was in the chapel ready to get married to the love of my life when someone placed a cloth over my mouth and knocked me out.

I went to stand up when I felt metal along my ankles; I reached down only to encounter a chain and the fear rose up more inside of me. I'm trapped.

Tammy

"Okay Lizzie, time to get…" I trailed off when I saw that Liz was no longer in the chapel any more, confused I looked around only to see a small white cloth on the floor, my heart clenched for some reason and my stomach tightened as I moved closer to the cloth, I bent down only to stand straight back up and took a step back when the scent over whelmed me, I knew that scent no problem, Chloroform. "Shit," I cursed before running out of the room and headed into the church, I slammed the door open, causing everyone to look at me. "Liz has been kidnapped," I gasped out and I watched as Max's face paled while everyone else stood up, fear evident on his or her faces.

We are now in our street clothes, the Crime people were in the chapel taking pictures and picking up evidences while the police spoke to the vicar and to other people.

I stood up from where I was sitting and paced the floor. I had a feeling that if I didn't do something soon, none of us were ever going to see Liz again and that scared me more than anything.

"Excuse me," a male voice asked and I turned to see the blonde guy in front of me again, I looked at him, wondering where I had seen him before.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm Ron, the police man you spoke to when you were attacked," he reminded and I it hit me, but there was still something putting me off.

"Oh yeah," I replied and he nodded.

"I just wanted to ask some questions about Miss Parker's routine, you say she was suppose to wait for you in the chapel?" he asked and I nodded.

"Is it possible that she may had cold feet?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, Liz has been waiting for this day practically her whole life, she loves Max and couldn't wait to get married to him," I told him and watched him carefully.

"Still, she could have cold feet, it's not unusual for a girl of Miss Parker's age," he told me and I nodded.

"Yeah, for other girls but Liz isn't like other girls, she was the one who woke up 5 this morning just so we could get to the wedding on time," I told him and I noticed a small tick in the side of his mouth and realised that he was grinding his teeth. "If you finished asking questions, I need to get back to my family," I told him and he nodded.

I walked back over to my family and pulled the gang aside.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I need a computer," I told them and they looked at me.

"Use your laptop," Max told me and shook his head. "How could you think about a computer right now?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I can't use my laptop for this, I need to use the police computer and trust me, I have a feeling that it will help me find Liz," I told them and Max looked at me.

"The police computer?" he asked and I nodded. "How the hell do you expect to use one?" he asked and I winced.

"We need to break into the police station to use their computers and I need Alex with me as he is the computer hacker," I explained and they just looked at me, wondering if I just grew another head and I smiled weakly, hoping that they'll go along with the plan.

Liz

I just spent god knows how long trying to get out of this chain but no avails, I looked around the room, hoping that I could see a light or something to let me know what time of day it was.

I heard a noise and I looked up to see the door opening, the figure stepped through and turned to look at me with a smirk.

I gasped when I recognised the person.

"YOU?" I demanded.

Max

No one has ever said that my sister was sane. We managed to break into the Police station without tripping any alarms, not that it stopped Tammy from fiddling with the alarms and managed to turn the alarm into accepting the password and leaving us alarm freed.

"How the hell did you know to turn the alarm?" Kyle demanded and Tammy blushed slightly.

"Erm, I kinda went out with this guy when I was younger," she told us and I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked and she blushed harder.

"Ben?" she whispered and I looked at her.

"You went out with Ben Caswell?" I demanded. "The Resident bad boy, the one who kept getting thrown into jail?" I demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"God Max, have kittens while you're at it," she muttered as she led the way into the computer lab.

"Oh sorry for being a little upset that my sister went out with him, how the hell did you managed to get that past us?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"God Max, I went out with for a total of two months, it wasn't even serious, just making out. He taught me how to have fun and how to do things without getting caught, plus add in all the stuff you taught me, you guys kinda made me invincible," she told me.

"TWO MONTHS?" I exclaimed and I shook my head. "Forget it, once we have Liz back safe and sound, we are going to be talking about him," I told her and she nodded as we arrived at a computer and turned to Alex.

"Okay buddy, get us into the computer," she told him and Alex cracked his knuckles as he sat down on the chair and booted up the computer, once he accessed it, he got off the chair and Tammy sat on the chair, typing away, she typed in Ron Chapshaw.

"Is that the police man I saw you talking to earlier and the one who questioned you when you got attacked?" Maria asked and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking about my attack? I wasn't attacked, the guy was!" she exclaimed and nodded. "Yeah, that's him, something about him keeps putting me on an edge," she explained and it beeped, showing a complete different picture and she smirked. "Gotcha," she muttered before she grabbed her cell phone and grabbed the cable from her bag, she plugged one side of the cable into the back of the computer before plugging the other end into her phone and brought up the picture of 'Ron' and transferred it into the computer. "Now, lets see who you are," she told him as she clicked the button and it started whirring as it processed files.

"Why would anyone pretend to be someone else?" Tess asked and Tammy looked at her.

"Because he wants to get close to Liz, I have a feeling that 'Ron' is our little stalker and has been impersonating a police officer just to get closer to Liz," she explained and it beeped once more, she turned and smirked. "Hello Martin Henderson, Rosa's boyfriend," she told us as she turned the picture of face us. "He was put into a Psychiatric Ward because he witness the death of Rosa and guess who were his regular visitors," she told us.

"Mrs and Mr Parker," Kyle stated and she nodded.

"Yep and they gave him all the little details of Liz being 'involved' in Rosa's death and he's now out for revenge because he found out that Liz has put them in jail."

"Why go after her?" I asked.

"First, he went after he because he thought she was the reason Rosa drove herself to death but with all the presents and loves notes, I have a feeling that Liz has taken place for Rosa, he no longer sees Liz as Liz, but as Rosa and I don't know if you guys realise this but Liz does look a hell a like Rosa," Tammy told us and shook her head. "We need to get to her as soon as possible before he goes nuts and tries to take her out of the country."

She pulled up the e-mail and typed in the details and added the picture of Martin and his details to the e-mail before typing in an e-mail address and clicked send. "Now my informant has the details, they will be able to inform the police and we need get to get a move on and try and rescue Liz."

"Where the hell are we going to find her?" Michael asked and Tammy smiled.

"That's the beauty of this little machine," Tammy told us as she pulled out a small machine that was no bigger than a small note pad, switched it on and there was a small red dot blinking. "I bugged our little police man before leaving him so that if he was our kidnapper, then we have him."

"You scare me." Michael remarked to Tammy and she glared at him.

"I should, I'm a girl." Tammy retorted back before grabbing her cell phone and walked off, leaving us stunned.

"She's your sister." Jake told me when I looked at him and I scoffed.

"Your girlfriend" I shot back and we both hurried after her, wanting to get to Liz as soon as possible.

TBC

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 17

Liz

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded and he smirked as he made his way over to me and stroked my cheek, I pulled my cheek away from him only for him to grab my chin and pull it back to me.

"Now that wasn't nice Rosa," he breathed out and I froze. "Didn't you miss me?" he asked.

"I'm not Rosa, I'm Liz!" I told him and he slapped me.

My head jerked back from the force of it and I could feel my cheek stinging.

"I don't know what those people have put into your head, you are Rosa, my girlfriend and I'll damned if I'll stand by and let your marry that jerk who doesn't deserves you," he swore.

"I love Max!" I told him. "They haven't put anything into my head at all!" I told and he shoved me backward, I grimaced as my back hit the wall painfully.

"You'll see, you'll see that I'm only here to save you Rosa and you'll love me once more," he promised me before storming out of the room, leaving me in fear, wondering what the hell he would do.

Tammy

"Is this the place?" Maria asked and Michael clapped a hand around her mouth.

"Yes and keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to know we are here!" I hissed at her, keeping my voice low.

"What's he doing?" Max asked and I looked at the computer.

"He's moving, oh hell," I whispered and grabbed Max, making sure that all of us were in the shadows.

Martin stormed by us, muttering in anger and I closed my eyes in relief when he went round the corner. "Okay, lets move it fast and quick, we need to find Liz as soon as possible because I really don't want to meet up with Martin," I told them and they all nodded as they slipped out one by one, checking out each rooms as we went by.

I looked into a room and saw a foot and white dress. "Gotcha!" I hissed out and motioned everyone to come over, Max ran into the room and made his way over to Liz while everyone else followed him and I shut the door behind me and moved over to Liz.

"It's…" Liz started off.

"Ron, I know, his real name is Martin, he's was Rosa's girlfriend, I will explain it later as we need to get a move…" I trailed off when I felt a chill go up the back of my neck and I spun around only to see Martin standing in the doorway, his face furious.

"Go where?" Martin asked. "I don't think anyone is going anywhere as Rosa and I are going to be married," Martin smirked and I scowled.

"Her name is Liz," I told him and he made his way over to me as he raised his hand, he expect me to flinch but I just stuck my face up. "Go ahead, show 'Rosa' just how much of a man you are, hitting a woman," I told him, daring him.

He took a deep breath and took a step back.

"None of you are leaving, Rosa and I are going to leave this country and live our lives happily away from you," he spat at me and I smirked.

"I'm sure you and Rosa will be happy…six feet under ground considering that's where Rosa is right now," I told him and he lost it, he backhanded me across the face, causing gaps from everyone.

I lifted my face back up and touched my lip; I could feel the blood. "Oh, now he hits me," I teased and I shook my head. "Bad move," I told him.

Liz

I groaned when Tammy said that, I knew how much she loved to provoke guys into anger so that they will finally lose their temper, allowing her to strike them down at the right moment, she told me that their anger may be strong to them, it was always their weakness.

I watched as Tammy coiled herself up, reading to get back on to Ron/Martin whatever the hell his name was when all of a sudden I saw a flash of light and my heart stopped as my breath was caught in my throat.

He wouldn't…

Max

I breathed heavily as I stared at the gun that was now pointing at my chest, fear clutching my body.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Martin breathed out.

"You shouldn't have kidnapped Liz," Tammy shot out and he swung the gun round to face her.

"Her name is ROSA!" he shouted and he swung the gun around to me once more. "And no one is taking her from me!" he hissed out as he squeezed the trigger.

"DUCK!" a voice ran out.

BANG!

TBC

Now throwing things again. Sorry it was short!

Those who wanted to know about Remember Me, i'm working on the next part right now so i will update soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tammy

"Duck!" I shouted, everyone behind Max ducked as I tackled him to the ground just as a bullet rang out, I heard it hitting the wall before getting onto my side and kicking my leg out, it connected with Martin's ankles, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the gun at the same time.

I managed to get up and turned him onto his front before pulling his arms behind him and tied it with the rope he left at the side. "Count yourself arrested buddy." I told him with a smirk as the door burst open, revealing the police. "Nice to see you guys, you are awfully slow in this country aren't cha?" I asked as they came over and hauled Martin out as my mother came over to us.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Psycho here," Max stated, nodding his head to me, "told everyone to duck as she tackled me to the ground as Martin shot at me and kicked him to the ground before telling him that he was arrested." Max explained and my mother turned to me.

"You are gonna give my grey hairs." She told me and I smiled. At least I didn't get shouted at this time.

Liz

We found ourselves at the hospital, we were all getting patched up, Max had a scrape on his arm when he fell to the ground, thanks to Tammy, we were all pretty lucky that we didn't get any worse injury.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked from where he was sitting next to me and I smiled up at him.

"Considering I had been kidnapped and practically stalked, I feel fine." I told him and he nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't think Mom is gonna get over this for a long time." Max stated and I snorted back a laugh.

"How about Jake? You should have seen his face when he saw Tammy tackle you, I thought he was going to kill her." I told him and he smiled slightly.

"That's Tammy, the hero." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go handing out the awards." I told him and he laughed slightly.

I looked up when I heard Tammy speaking.

"Oh give me a break Jake, I was perfectly safe." She told him and Jake snorted.

"Yeah, perfectly safe that you tackled Max to ground so that he wouldn't get shot!" He exclaimed. "You could have been shot!"

"I made sure that I hit his legs, can't shoot me if I'm practically on the ground can he?" she asked and he made a frustrated sound as he shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "I know that you were worried and you are sweet for it, but it still stands, you can't protect me all the time, things are gonna happen while you like or not." Tammy told him and he softened slightly and Max decided to make a comment.

"Maybe if you stop putting yourself in danger, maybe we would all live a bit better." He remarked and she threw him a glare while I backhanded him on his chest.

"Be quiet." I told him and he pouted down at me, causing me to roll my eyes before looking at Tammy.

"I swear to god, this is the last time we get ourselves in danger, I really do not want grey hair before my time." Tammy muttered as she glared at the doctor who brought the injection over. "Stick that in my arm, I will shoved it where the sun don't shine and I don't mean the backside buddy." She told him, dangerously, and I smiled, glad to see that she was back. She turned to look at me, her expression turned to one of puzzlement. "What are you smiling at?" she asked, curiously, I just got up and hugged her.

"Glad to have you back." I whispered and she pulled away slightly and looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you sure you're not losing it?" she asked and I laughed.

"I'll tell you later." I promised her and she nodded.

"You better." She stated before turning around and she snapped at the doctor. "I told you, come anywhere near me with that and you'll find it inside you." She warned and he rolled his eyes.

"You need to have it if you are going to have stitches." He warned and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can take the pain." She told him and he sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered out in frustration as he took the needle and thread and proceeded to stitch her up.

Once he was finished, she looked at him like he was insane.

"And that was suppose to be painful?" she demanded, he just looked at her in a stunned shock before shaking his head and walking off, muttering how stubborn girls could be.

The doors opened once more and the gang stepped in, they all stepped over to me and pulled me into a hug before pulling away.

"Stop getting yourself into danger!" they all exclaimed and I laughed.

"Hey, at least this time you guys knew the truth from the beginning," I told them and they rolled their eyes as they stepped back and I walked back into Max's arms, feeling safe once more.

Martin is now under police arrest, none of us were seriously hurt and I was free of my past, no one is coming back to haunt me because of Rosa and I had a feeling that Rosa was now resting in peace that everyone has laid her memory to rest.

Max

"Of all the stupid things you have done, this certainly takes the cake!" my mother exclaimed. "All you had to do was let the police know that you knew where Liz was they would have saved her! You didn't need to go in, barging your way and almost getting shot!"

"We didn't know where Liz was," Tammy spoke up from where she was lounging on the chair and our mother turned to her.

"What on earth do you mean you didn't know where Liz was?" she demanded.

"I had a feeling that the police man wasn't who he said he was so I bugged him, we broke into the police station," Tammy informed before looking at the police. "You need to get better security, a five year old could have bypassed the alarm," she told them before turning back to our mother. "Alex got us into the computer and I typed up the name only to get a complete different picture of 'Ron', so I took the picture from my cell phone and placed it in the computer and asked the computer to get me matches, which ended up spitting out Martin's true name and picture. I didn't really know if he was the one who actually kidnapped Liz, it was pure guessing on my part."

"You almost got yourselves killed on a guess?" Mom exploded and Tammy shook her head.

"No, once we got confirmation that it was Martin, we knew without a doubt that it was Liz's stalker/kidnapper and no offence, the police are pretty slow and we were faster."

Mom just looked at her, stunned as her mouth was slightly hanging open.

"And pray tell, how did you managed to bypass the alarms?" dad asked and Tammy blushed and Liz looked at her.

"Oh you are kidding!" she exclaimed. "You never told them?" I looked at her.

"You knew she went out with Ben?" I demanded and Liz looked at me.

"Yeah, everyone at school knew," Liz, told them and the gang looked at each other before looking at her.

"Not us," they told her.

"Obviously, you guys throw a fit when one guy looks at us, there were no way in hell Tammy was going to tell you she was going out with the bad boy of Roswell, beside it only lasted two months, they hardly did anything except making out and Ben teaching her stuff," Liz explained.

"What stuff?" Jake demanded as he looked at Tammy and she rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of stuff," she shot at him. "He taught me how to drive, how to ride a motorbike and how to break into places without tripping the alarms, pick locks and how to bypass alarms," she explained and dad shook his head.

"We are certainly learning new things today, aren't we?" he asked and Alex looked at her.

"Hey, who is your source?" Alex asked.

"Some guy I know back in Roswell, he's the one who taught me how to use a computer and all that, he wants to work for the police force," Tammy explained and Alex nodded.

"Can you introduce us? I would like to learn some more things," he told her and she nodded while the rest of us look on in disbelief.

Tammy looked over at us and smiled.

"You know what, why don't all of us go to bed, I'm sure Liz would like to get washed and change into something more comfortable and I'm sure that the rest of us would like to process everything that happened," she told us and Liz nodded as she stood up and pulled on my hand.

"Yep, Tammy's right, beside, bed really sounds good right now," she told them before smiling and tugged on my hand as she lead me up to our hotel room.

Once Liz had gotten washed, by hands by the way, we both got dried and got into bed, I was laying on my back as I looked up at the ceiling, Liz's head was resting on my chest as she drew invisible patterns on my chest.

I felt her head move as she looked up at me. "Are you okay?" she asked and I looked down at her.

"When Tammy told me you were missing…I don't ever want to feel that way again," I told her and she leaned up on her elbow.

"And you will never have to," she promised as she leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Martin is in jail and he had admitted that he is guilty and he will get the help that he needs, my parents are in jail and they won't be coming any where us again, we are free to live our lives now," she told me and I pulled her down on my body.

"How about some celebrating?" I asked and she smiled as she pulled the covers over our head as she took my lips in hers once more.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tammy

I muttered as I straightened my dress, I was wearing a baby pink dress, it was floor length and it was a halter neck style, while looking in the mirror.

Liz was annoyed with Isabel, Tess and Maria arguing over their dresses so she gave them the colour that she picked out and told them to get it designed the way they wanted it, I was quite happy to stick with the halter neck style.

I guess you are wondering what day it is? Well, welcome to the wedding of Liz Parker and Max Evans, that's right, they are finally getting married and I swear, if someone tried to stuff it up, I'm stomping on them with my high heels, when I get some, and that is a promise.

I looked in the mirror and smirked at the sight of Liz pacing nervously and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you quit being nervous?" I told her and she turned to me with a smile, I smiled, I knew that Max was going to fall over his feet when he saw her, she was looking amazing in her floor length white dress, it was a simple dress with the straps hanging on her shoulders, her hair was curled and some of them were pinned back with flowers, she had on her necklace that Max had given her and I noticed that she kept fiddling around with her engagement and promise ring. "Max isn't going to run, if he is running, the only place he'll be running is up the aisle." I told her and she laughed as she walked over to me, we were both bare feet, as Liz was getting married near the ocean on the beach, there was no need to have high heels.

I turned to her and titled my head slightly. "Why are you so nervous?" I asked, "You have been waiting for this moment all your life." I told her and she sighed.

"I don't know, I guess that everything is so perfect, I just can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong." She told me and I smiled.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, I told Michael, Kyle, Alex and Jake that if they got Max completely drunk and chained him to a lamppost somewhere, they were going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of their life and to start thinking about getting a new girlfriend cause we weren't gonna be putting out for them." I told her and she looked at me and I shrugged. "You should have heard them, started whining like I threatened to cut their balls off." I stated, shaking my head and she laughed. "And the flowers have arrived, everyone is here and waiting at their seats, the minister had shown up on time, the rest of the girls are ready and the boys are ready too. All we need is the bride to walk down the aisle and get you and Max married." I stated and she smiled as she hugged me.

"Thanks." She told me and I pulled away from her and looked at her puzzled.

"For making sure that everything and everyone is here?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, for being there for me during my whole secret and for not telling anyone when I practically blackmailed you, for getting Max and I together, for saving me from you know who and for being there for me through everything." She told me with tears in her eyes, I laughed as I felt my eyes watered.

"Come on, we can't start crying now otherwise Isabel would kill us for ruining our face." I told her and she laughed as she wiped her tears away, we didn't have any make up on, as there was no point. "Beside, you would have done the same for me." I told her ands she nodded.

"Thanks." She said and I shrugged.

"I'm gonna check on the boys, make sure they are still in one piece." I told her with a grin before winking and leaving the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

I made my way into the other room and saw Max pacing while the guys were lounging about. "Oh not you as well." I told him and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked and I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Don't you 'What' me, are you thinking that something is going to go wrong?" I asked and he laughed slightly.

"Okay, you got me, but can you blame me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope but I'm gonna say the same thing I told Liz, nothing is going to go wrong, Martin is in jail and can't come anywhere near you, dad made sure of that, the minister is here and all we need is you to stand at the aisle and Liz to walk up it and get you married off so you can have your honeymoon and so I can get back home to my bed, god, I never thought I see the day I miss Roswell." I muttered and he laughed as he hugged me.

"You look great little sis." He told me and I smiled up at him.

"Of course I do," I told him and he smiled. "You look great yourself big bro." I told him before turning to the rest of the rest. "Come on you four, get a move on." I told them and they, grudgingly, got up and exited to the room. "See you outside." I told Max with a wink before leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving him to his thoughts.

Max

I was finally going to get married, a little shocking while we are at it though but I'm getting married…today…to Liz Parker, the only girl I ever loved.

I sat down and looked into the mirror and smile in delight, I couldn't believe that I was finally going to marry Liz Parker, the girl of my dream but it was finally happening, I was going to marry Liz and nothing was going to stop us now.

After everything we've been through, it was worth it, I got the girl of my dreams in the end and we were both happy and in love.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see my dad standing there with a proud smile.

"You ready?" he asked, I stood up and looked in the mirror once more before smiling at him.

"Been waiting for this moment all of my life." I told him and he smiled as he opened the door wider and I stepped out and we both headed out to the beach where we were going to get to married.

My mother walked down the path and winked as she moved over to sit next to Amy Deluca, yes, she made it as well, a long with Jim, Ed and Sarah Harding, Hank and Mary Gurien, Mark and Janet Johnson, Gloria and Charles Whitman, a few of our family who managed to make it to see our wedding.

The music started up and I looked up to see Maria, Isabel and Tess heading down, Maria was wearing a baby pink dress that had no straps, Isabel had the straps hanging slightly over her shoulders. Tess had the straps crisscrossing over her back, they all smiled as they held on to the baby pink roses, Isabel had red roses, and stood on the other side of me, Tammy walked down, she winked at me and I couldn't help but admire my little sister, her dark hair was pinned up, she wore the baby pink halter dress and she had the light purples roses in her hands before standing next to Jake.

Soon another music started up and I looked eagerly to see my future wife walking toward me.

_#Oooooh - oh oh_

_Oh yeah_

_Do do do do do do do _

_Lovin' you is not just luck or illusion_

_It's in the makeup of our D-N-A_

_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution_

_Don't fight it baby - you know that it's just destiny's way#_

I watched as she walked down the aisle, she looked gorgeous in her dress; her hands were, nervously, holding the white roses as she smiled nervously at me as she made her way to me, she reached me and I lifted my hand, she slipped her small hand into mine and we both stood in front of the minister, ready to say our vows.

"We're here today to watch these people join in holy matrimony, Max Evans and Liz Parker decided that they will do their own vows today. Max?" he stated as he looked at me and I took a deep breath and faced Liz.

_#Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something' that is oh-so-natural to me_

_Natural_

_We've got the answers - but there's no explanation (no explanation)_

_We got each other baby - come what may (come what may)_

_It's in the science - it's genetically proven (genetically proven)_

_Cause when you touch me the reaction it just blows me away#_

"The first moment I met you, I knew that my life was going to change for the good." I told her. "I was confused when I first met you, there was something about you that set me in a twirl, I had no idea what I was feeling and it wasn't till later I realised that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even though you joined up with my sister and annoyed the life out of me,' she let out a small laugh while Tammy rolled her eyes, 'I still loved you and I promise to love you from this moment onward, no matter what." I told her and she smiled up at me.

"Now, it's the bride's turn." The minister told her and she looked back up at me once more and opened her mouth to speak.

_#Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something' that is oh-so-natural to me#_

Liz

When Tammy left the room, I looked into the mirror and smiled at the sight. I was getting married to Max Evans, the only guy that I had ever loved. I was still having a hard time believing it, all I could think about was the last time we were due to get married, I was kidnapped but it wasn't going to happen this time, we were finally going to get married and I couldn't wait.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Diane looking in, she smiled when she caught sight of me.

"Are you ready?" she asked, I looked in the mirror once more and smiled as I turned back to her.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." I told her as I moved toward the door, she smiled as she stepped back and let me through and we both walked over to where the girls were waiting.

"Okay, let's go and get you married." Tammy stated with a wink and I laughed as the music started off, Maria, Isabel and Tess started off first, Tammy turned to me and smiled before handing me something, I took it and opened my hand to see the silver locket that my Grandma Claudia had left me before she died, I had lost it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked and she smiled.

"It found me." She told me, cryptically, before winking and setting off to do her walk, I smiled as pulled the locket on and I could feel my grandma surrounding me.

"Follow your heart honeybear, it will always lead you to Max." I heard her whisper in my ear and I set off to walk down to Max as the music changed.

When I first got my look at Max, I felt my breath get caught, he looked amazing in his tux, his shirt was unbuttoned and he was bared foot, just like the others, I smiled as I reached him, he lifted his hand and I took his hand, ready to face my future with him at my side.

_#Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something' that is oh-so-natural to me#_

"When I first met you, you were so different from all the other boys, yes you protected me whenever you had the chance but you also let me walk my own path, you were there for me whenever I needed you and I loved you for that. As I got older, I fell more and more in love with you, that was the moment when I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you and I promise to do so, no matter what, forever." I finished; I could see Tammy smiling while Tess, Maria, Isabel and mom wipe their tears and the boys shaking their heads at them.

"Max, please take the ring and repeat after me." The minister told him, Max took the ring from Michael and placed it on the tip of my wedding ring finger. "I, Maxwell Alexander Evans, take thee, Elizabeth Claudia Parker, to be my lawfully wedded wife." He informed and Max repeated it, not once looking from my eyes. "To have and to hold, to honour and cherish for as long as I may live."

_#Turn off the light - lay your head next to mine (next to mine)_

_Take it slowly - a step at a time (step at a time)_

_C'mon get close - closer to me (closer to me)_

_It's all so natural - it's all so easy to see#_

Max repeated it and slid the ring all the way onto my fingers, the Minster turned to me. "Liz, please take the ring and repeat after me." The minister told me and I took the ring from Tammy before placing it on the tip of Max's wedding ring finger. "I, Elizabeth Claudia Parker, take thee, Maxwell Alexander Evans, to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated it, not once looking away from Max. "To have and to hold, to honour and cherish for as long as I may live."

I repeated it and slid the ring all the way onto his finger, the minister looked with a bright smile. "I now announce that Maxwell Alexander Evans and Elizabeth Claudia Parker are now joined in Holy matrimony,' he looked down at Max. 'You may kiss the bride." He told him and Max smiled at me before leaning into kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, revelling in the fact that I was sharing my first kiss with Max as his wife.

_#Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something' that is oh-so-natural to me#_

I waited to feel the rice falling on us when we pulled away, we saw bubbles floating in the air and I laughed as I looked at them blowing bubbles from the wand.

"Bubbles?" I asked and Tammy shrugged.

"I couldn't find any rice." She muttered and I laughed as I hugged her. "Welcome to the family, legally this time." She whispered.

"Thanks for everything Tammy." I whispered back before pulling away to look at her in the eyes. "Especially for coming into my life and saving me from Doug." I told her and she laughed as she hugged me back.

"Ditto for me." She whispered and I pulled away and hugged everyone else before turning back to my husband, I couldn't help the bright smile that followed by that thought and he took my hand. "Okay, time to get you off to your honeymoon and us lot to get back to Roswell." Tammy stated as she ushered us all over to the car.

"Our suitcases…" mom started.

"Taken care of." Tammy told her as we all made our way into the Limo. "Airport please." Tammy stated.

"No Problem Miss Evans." He driver stated with a salute and we all looked at Tammy in confusion, wondering what she has done.

Max

We all arrived at the airport and followed Tammy as we made our way through the building, I could see everyone looking at us, shaking their heads in amusement at our outfits and had to suppress the grin that was threatening to erupt on to my face, no wonder, I bet it wasn't exactly an a normal occurrence to see people rushing while in their wedding outfits.We came to a stop and Tammy turned to Liz and I and handed us a set of tickets.

"Tammy?" I asked and she smirked.

"Open it." She told me, and Liz opened her tickets before squealing and jumping into Tammy's arms and hugging her tightly, I was confused and curious that I opened my tickets only to laugh.

"Disney Land?" I asked and she smirked.

"I knew that you and Liz had always wanted to go to Disney Land since you were kids so I decided to send you there but that's not all, look at the other ticket." She told me and I lifted the top ticket to look at the bottom ticket and my eyes widen and mouth opened in shock.

"HAWAII!" Liz squealed.

"Yep, you will go to Disney Land for a week then head over to Hawaii for a week." Tammy informed us and smiled. "Everything is booked, so all you need to do is board the plane and enjoy your honeymoon." Tammy told us.

Liz, promptly, burst into tears, startling everyone while Tammy laughed and hugged Liz.

"You are the best friend ever." Liz sobbed and Tammy smiled as she pulled away and wiped Liz's tears.

"You deserve this." Tammy whispered before hugging her once more before turning to me and I enveloped her in a bear hug.

"You're the best sister ever." I whispered and she laughed.

"And you're the best brother ever." She told me before kissing me on the cheek and pulling away, she pushed Liz, slightly, into my arms and pushed us in the direction. "Have fun." She stated with a wink and we both laughed as we linked hands and headed over to the boarding section, we were finally going on our honeymoon.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Max

I sighed as I got on the plane and I looked over at my wife, who was sitting contentedly in her chair, she looked over at me and smiled brightly, her dark hair and eyes stood out from her gorgeous tan, it still amazes me that we actually managed to get a tan during our honeymoon but it was great.

"Glad to be going home?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, as much I as loved our honeymoon, I missed the gang," she told me and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I missed them too but we have to promise that we will get a house far away from them because I don't want them dropping in any time they want," I told her as I moved closer to her and giggled as she wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down so she could kiss me.

"I love you," she whispered and I grinned.

"I love you too," I whispered back and we kissed once more till we heard some coughing, we broke apart to see the stewardess standing there with an amused grin on her face.

"We need you to buckle in as we're now lifting off," she told us and we both nodded as we sat back in our own seats and buckled ourselves in and held hands as we waited for the lift off, I looked over at Liz and couldn't help but grin at the excitement shining in her eyes.

Liz

We finally landed on Roswell, it was a long flight that Max was bored that he even suggested that we join the mile high club, not that I disagreed but I did tell him that we weren't going to do it anymore after being caught, being caught again was the last thing I need.

"Solid Land!" Max exclaimed as we got of the plane and I laughed.

"Remember we have to get back on the plane in a couple of days considering we're heading over to Boston for college," I reminded and he groaned.

"Why on earth did humans have to invent planes?" he muttered and I laughed as I leaned up and kissed him.

"Because it was the only we could get to other places," I told him and he looked at me.

"What about boats?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Do you honestly think I will get on a boat?" I asked and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my nose before burying his face into my neck. I sighed as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, both of us just relaxing before grabbing our suitcases and we headed outside where the Jeep was sitting.

"Ready to go home?" Max asked and I nodded as we both got in the jeep.

We pulled up outside the Evans' house and Max turned to me.

"Home sweet home babe," he told me and I grinned.

"You are not carrying me over that threshold, you can wait till we have a home together then we can baptise the place together," I told him with a wink before getting out of the car, leaving my poor husband shocked. I smiled as the door opened and I saw the gang file out together.

"Hi guys!" I greeted as Max got out of the car and stood next to me, smiling as well.

Tammy

"Look at your two, you're absolutely glowing!" I told them and Liz grinned as she hugged me.

"Thanks for the fabulous honeymoon." She told me and I winked.

"No problem, you guys deserved it after everything you've been though." I told her as she pulled away and I hugged Max.

"Seriously, thanks, it was just what Liz needed after everything we've been through," he told me and I nodded.

"That's why I did it but I'm pretty sure you helped Liz get over what happened to her over the summer as well," I told him and he laughed as he shook his head.

"You don't change do you?" he asked and I scoffed.

"Am I suppose to?" I asked and he grinned.

"Nope baby sister, you stay just the same as you are," he told me as he kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair, causing me to laugh as I pinched him.

"Maxwell," a female voice stated and we both turned to see our mom standing there with a smile on her face.

Max

I turned to look at my mother and I smiled when I saw her.

"Hey momma," I greeted and she smiled as she walked over to me and hugged me, she pulled away from me and looked at me.

"You've lost weight." Mom stated and I blushed slightly while Tammy snickered behind me.

"Wonder why." She stated before walking off, leaving me glaring at the back of her head.

"Behave." I heard Liz tell me and I looked at her before looking at my mom.

"There were a lot of activities to do." I explained and she nodded before walking off while Jake walked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Lot's of bed activities?" Jake asked and I punched him on the arm before pushing him away, leaving him laughing.

"Did you get any pictures?" Tess asked and Liz nodded as she pulled out all the photographs, we must have taken about 40 rolls, give or take 10.

"Yep," Liz told them and Kyle perked up.

"Did you take any pictures of Mickey?" he asked and everyone laughed as Liz handed out the pictures so that everyone could see.

"Oh, Hawaii looks gorgeous," Tess, exclaimed as she looked at the beach and such.

"Yeah, it was great, it was so relaxing," Liz told her as she rested her head on my chest.

"It's the best place you could ever go," I told them, backing up Liz's statement and Tess sighed before turning to Kyle.

"That's what you can do to make up to me," she told him and he looked at her startled, wondering where that had came from.

"Excuse me?" He asked, puzzled.

"You want to make it up to me for chasing Liz, you can take me to Hawaii," she told him and Kyle's eyes grew wide as he gulped, causing Tammy to snicker as she made her way into the kitchen and I saw Maria's eyes lighten up as well as she turned to Michael, who also looked at her light a deer in the headlights.

"You too!" she told him, the boys looked at each other before sighing.

"When?" they asked and the girls squealed as they jumped up and down, Tammy turned to Jake and he shook his head.

"Don't even think about it," he told her and she looked at him, puzzled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a drink," she told him and he blushed causing me to laugh.

"Don't ever try and figure out what a girl is thinking before she tells you, you always gets it wrong," I told him and he rolled his eyes at me as I smirked.

Tammy caught on and looked at Jake.

"You thought I was going to ask for a trip to Hawaii," she told him and rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen and I smirked.

"Yep, never try and guess what a woman is thinking, you get surprises that way," I told him and Liz laughed as she reached up and kissed my cheek.

"So you like surprises," she asked and I smirked down at her.

"Did you not realise that during our honeymoon?" I asked and she blushed slightly as I kissed her before looking up at everyone else, seeing that they were looking interested. "Nothing for you," I told them. "Just a little secret between a husband and his wife." Liz elbowed me and I looked at her. "Watch it woman!" I exclaimed and she laughed, causing everyone else to laugh and I smiled, we were finally home where we belonged.

We could now live our lives in peace.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

4 Years later.

Max

Liz has been acting really weird lately, she has been showering me with love and kisses and hugs, it's not an unusual thing but something tells me that there's more to it than she is telling me.

I walked in the house, smiling, I can still hardly believe it that we have a house together, we have finished college and I had been drafted into Hockey, good thing that it hasn't taken me all over the world lately, the last thing I wanted was to be away from Liz.

I could hear Liz humming from in the kitchen, I made my way over to the kitchen and I rested the side of my body on the doorway as I watched as she danced slightly as she mixed the batter for the cake together, the music was blaring from the cd player that we had in the kitchen.

"Hm, nice to see that my wife can be happy without me," I stated, causing her to jump slightly as she set down the bowl, she turned to me and smiled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"You're back!" she exclaimed as she pulled away, I was about to answer her when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for a scorching kiss.

"Wow!" I gasped as I broke away from her and she smiled up at me. "What was that for?" I asked and she grinned.

"Can a wife just kiss her husband?" she asked and I arched an eyebrow.

"You usually say that when you have something to tell me or you want me to do something," I told her and she laughed.

"It's okay honey, I just wanted to say that you might be getting an early Christmas present," she told me and I looked at her.

"Care to give me a hint?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nuh huh, not giving anything away," she teased me.

"Okay," I told her, already planning on seducing it out of her but she had caught on anyway.

"Let's go to bed, I'm pretty tired, Maria had phone me last night and kept me up most of the night," she told me as she moved back over to the bowl of batter, pulled a cling film over the top of the bowl before setting it in the fridge and we both walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

I kept an eye on my wife, she was practically delirious about something and I knew that she would tell me in her own time, just hope that she wouldn't tease me too long though.

Liz

I woke up to sunlight shining in my face and I smiled as I looked over at Max, I kissed him gently on the lips before getting out and headed over to the bathroom to do my business.

I came out of the bathroom with a smile on my face, I couldn't wait to tell Max my surprise; I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

Max stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"Morning." I whispered as I leaned over Max, Max smiled when he looked up at me

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" He asked and I smiled slightly.

"Know how I was saying something about an early Christmas present?" I asked and he nodded, puzzled, I pulled out the pregnancy test that I was hiding behind my back and held in front of him, he looked at it before looking at me.

"Is that pink line what I think it is?" Max asked and I nodded.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I exclaimed, He laughed as he sat up and pulled me into a hug before pulling away and taking the pregnancy test. "How, when?" He asked and I giggled.

"I have made an appointment with the doctor, they will be able to tell us how long we are, I think it might have been the night we went out celebrating, I wasn't feeling well that day and I ended up throwing up the pill, I never thought of anything about it and after that I just felt slightly funny," I explained and he shook his head.

"I can't believe it!" Max exclaimed and I smiled.

"We're gonna be parents," I whispered and he jumped off the bed, whirling me about as I held on laughing, this was the best news we could ever receive.

The End!

I HAVE FINISHED IT! WHOO HOO!

Thank you for sticking with this story and reading it, laptop can be a nightmare half of the time and there were mind blocks.

Okay, Songs used:

Chapter 4: Papa Don't Preach – Madonna

Toxic by Britney

Chapter 8: You Can Do Magic Russ Ballard

Chapter 9: Backstreets' Back – Backstreet Boys

La Vida Loca – Ricky Martin

Chapter 19 Natural – S Club 7

I have a sequel to this story so click on the link below my sig to go to my author's page and read it, it's called 'Better Off Apart' but that won't be up for a while.

Meanwhile, I have a new story, which I'm planning on putting up soon, so look out for it. It's called 'Destiny or True Love' It will be in Alien Abyss. It will be CC for Max/Liz (Do I actually do any other?) and UC for others. It's a rewrite of Season 2 so I'm hoping that you will be there to read it for me. Any Dreamers, don't worry about it, Max/Liz will be together all through it. Candy, Stargazers, lamptrimmers, please take caution with this story. There will be a warning note to let you know what to expect. Check it out at my Author's page to see if it rocks your boat!

Later: Spacegal.


End file.
